White Love
by HyugaHiinata.96
Summary: Se encontraron en la nieve, su amor es puro y blanco como esta. La secuestro, ahora es parte del nuevo equipo Taka. ¿Continuará ella amando al rubio o la cautivará el encanto Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 1:

Lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Que tonta, era obvio que con la partida del Uchiha en la vida de Sakura el rubio aprovecharía para conquistar a su amor, el amor que él le profanaba a ella y solo a ella.

Hinata comprendía que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de entrar en el corazón en forma de _mujer_ frente al rubio. Siempre era y será una_ amiga_. En la guerra Naruto la fue a defender, su corazón saltó de alegría aquella vez, pero ahora, después de que todo esto terminara, ella y todos los novatos de su generación se reunieron en una fiesta, Naruto comunicó que estaba esperando un momento como ese para confesar algo. Confesar su amor, dijo que estaba sumamente enamorado, quizás todos sabían de quién se trataba. Al comprender que desde ese momento sus esperanzas ya habían caído a un gran abismo decidió salir cautelosamente del departamento del rubio, lugar convocado para la celebración. Suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba por las grandes calles de la aldea de Konoha. Es invierno y los copos de nieve caen sin parar lentamente, libres de todo apuro y problemas. Miró detenidamente la nieve caer y deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser uno más.

–Libre.

El gran abrigo blanco que cubría su pequeño cuerpo le daba el calor suficiente, sintió que podría estar afuera toda la tarde si quisiese, no sentiría frío. A pesar de que aún era media tarde no se veía a casi nadie por los alrededores. En esa época no habían muchas misiones pensó.

No teniendo completamente nada que hacer prefirió ir un momento al bosque. Quería ver la cascada, _estaría toda congelada_ reflexionó mientras caminaba hacia el destino.

Un poco alejada de la aldea quedaba esa cascada. Le encantaba practicar allí en verano. Ella era la única que iba y sentía que era una especie de lugar secreto solo de ella. Era un refugio, lejos de sus problemas, de su vida, el clan, los de la aldea, Naruto…

–Que hermoso. –Fue lo único que pensó y dijo al ver la hermosa cascada ahora congelada agregándole un toque místico al lugar. Se sentó en un tronco y contemplo en silencio el hermoso paisaje.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero se puso en alerta cuando escuchó un quejido. Activó su línea sucesora para divisar al individuo que aunque no sabía dónde estaba sabía que por sus quejidos estaba muy herido. Sus ojos plateados se abrieron un poco más de la impresión al comprender quién era el personaje en apuros.

–Uchiha… Sasuke. –Murmuró totalmente impresionada. A un kilómetro de allí más o menos estaba Uchiha Sasuke totalmente herido, sangre por todos lados, el solo se quejaba doblándose del dolor, en una pose fetal cubriendo con sus manos sus ojos.

Aunque dudó un momento fue rápidamente en ayuda hacia el Uchiha. Al estar junto a él reconoció que era un clon. –Un Zetsu. –Murmuró un poco confundida. –Se supone que en la guerra se exterminaron todos…

–Es parecido a un Zetsu pero no lo es. –Murmuró una voz que al parecer estaba a sus espaldas, pero al darse vuelta no había nadie. Miró una vez más el clon que se convertía de a poco en halcones que salieron volando lejos hasta perderse en el cielo blanco.

–¿Quién… –Alcanzó a preguntarse antes de que la figura de Uchiha Sasuke apareciera en escena. Arriba de una rama mirándola, analizándola con la mirada.

–Hyuga… Vendrás conmigo.

Hinata frunció el ceño en señal de confusión y negación, porqué tendría que ir con él. Sasuke por su parte, ante la negativa de la chica empezó a impacientarse, le disgustaba hacer este tipo de favores a Orochimaru, no tenía idea del porqué le pidió que fuese por un Hyuga. Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a la heredera Hyuga tan sola en ese frío lugar.

Un gran momento en silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Hinata solo pensaba en cómo podría escaparse del Uchiha mientras este pensaba en cómo capturarla. Los Uchiha se caracterizan en usar técnicas de tipo fuego, los Hyuga la mayoría son de agua, los Uchiha son grandes usuarios de genjutsu y los Hyuga con el Byakugan no caen ante ninguno. Se estaba frustrando enormemente, masajeó con dos dedos su sien al pensar que contra ella lo único que quedaba para capturarla era el taijutsu. Hinata aprovechando este pequeño descuido salió corriendo lo más que daban sus pies, se subió a la rama de un árbol y saltó rápidamente de rama en rama en dirección hacia la aldea. El Uchiha solo dio un suspiro antes de ir rápidamente detrás de la chica.

Se sintió una tonta, siempre huyendo de los problemas pensó. Recordó lo débil que le encuentra su padre, ahora lo entendía. Siempre esperaba que alguien la salvase, si no había nadie solo huía como una cobarde. Si realmente quería cambiar, si realmente quería el respeto de los del clan esta era su oportunidad para demostrar años de entrenamiento.

Al alcanzarla, estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo pero como si fuese una ráfaga de viento la Hyuga lo esquivó deteniéndose abruptamente y en la pose de pelea de su clan. Vio como en cámara lenta los rápidos movimientos que la peliazulada le intentaba dar, por lo visto iba en serio. Él recordaba que la heredera del clan Hyuga era una debilucha, por un momento se alegró de haberla encontrado, era presa fácil, pero esta determinación que mostraba en cada expresión de su cara estaba cambiándole completamente su pensar de aquella chica.

Cuando esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes le vino la frustración. Aunque no dejó nunca de intentar pegarle al Uchiha se sentía horrible al pensar que todos los años entrenando duramente todos los días no sirvieron para nada, solo para seguir siendo la débil niña que necesita protección siempre.

Se estaba cansando, la Hyuga no paraba nunca, era realmente fuerte reconoció. Un dolor agudo se instaló en su hombro derecho inmovilizándolo completamente, aprovechó que ella estaba un poco ladeada al darle el golpe en el brazo para, con su mano buena noquearla del cuello. La Hyuga calló totalmente dormida al suelo cubierto de nieve.

-0-

Al abrir de a poco sus perlados ojos pudo entender que ya no estaba en el bosque, recordó el encuentro con el Uchiha y que ella le pudo dar un golpe en el brazo, después todo se ve negro. Ahora sobándose los ojos intentando aclarar su vista para lograr saber dónde estaba pudo distinguir que alguien más se encontraba con ella, se asustó pegando un brinco de la impresión, no era uno, si no que tres. Uno de ellos era alto de cabello un poco anaranjado, el segundo era un chico de melena blanca, ojos morados y una sonrisa un poco escalofriante, al mirar al tercero reconoció la figura de Sasuke Uchiha mirándola con superioridad intentando hacerle saber con la mirada que él ganó su encuentro anterior.

–Has dormido durante por lo menos tres días. –Dijo antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio.

–Do-dónde…

–En una guarida de Orochimaru. –La silencio el moreno.

–P-por qué…

–No sabemos.

Miró un momento a los otros dos acompañantes y preguntó. –Quiénes son…

–Hola preciosura, me llamo Suigetsu. –Dijo rápidamente el albino acercándose hasta quedar por lo menos a unos centímetros solamente de distancia con la Hyuga que se coloreó enseguida notó la poca distancia.

–Tranquilízate Suigetsu. –Dijo el otro chico más relajado. –Me llamo Juugo, mucho gusto ¿Tú?

–Etto… Hi-Hinata Hyuga.

–Hinata Hyuga. –Dijo embobado el albino. –Qué bello nombre.

–Suigetsu. –Interrumpió el Uchiha. –Déjala sola, ya vendrá Orochimaru.

El albino dirigió su mirada hacia la morena una vez más para después levantarse lentamente y seguir a sus dos compañeros que habían salido ya, dejándola sola y por el sonido de la llave encerrada.

Hinata activó su Byakugan pero las paredes estaban protegidas con chakra por lo que estaba completamente desorientada. Era rehén de Orochimaru, no sabía qué podría querer de alguien como ella, probablemente su doujutsu reflexionó sentada en aquella cama pequeña.

Miró a su alrededor, las paredes eran oscuras, había una vela sobre la única mesa aparte de la cama. Era un lugar aterrador, escuchó perfectamente pasos acercándose hacia la habitación. Sabía que era el Uchiha con sus compañeros pero se escuchaban dos tipos de pisadas más, uno de ellos debía de ser Orochimaru pensó.

Orochimaru es uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, nunca lo ha visto en persona, pero la información que le dieron los libros de la biblioteca ahora le servirían de algo. Sabía que se unió a Akatsuki, formó una aldea, es el Sensei de Sasuke y lo último que se supo fue que estaba muerto, al parecer Itachi Uchiha lo selló. No entendía por qué entonces el Uchiha dijo que Orochimaru estaba vivo aún.

El sonido de la llave girar sobre el seguro de la puerta para abrirla la sacó de sus pensamientos, apreció la imagen de un hombre grande, ya mayor, de cabellos largos y negros, ojos como los de una serpiente, de piel sumamente blanca. A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellos blancos amarrados en una cola, un poco más oscuro que el del chico llamado Suigetsu, ojos negros como la noche y de anteojos circulares. Un poco más atrás reconoció a los tres chicos de antes.

–Te preguntarás qué quiero de ti… ¿No es así? –Comenzó con un tono burlón Orochimaru. Al ver que ella solo lo miraba continuó. –Verás, Sasuke-kun hiso un equipo de cuatro integrantes hace un tiempo, en una pelea la cuarta persona fue derrotada y detenida por shinobis de Konoha. –Al ver que la morena fruncía el ceño en señal de no entender la situación salió una pequeña risita. –Estamos ocupados, necesitamos a un shinobi que sea del tipo sensorial. ¡Qué mejor que un Hyuga! Kukuku.

–Yo n-no voy a…

–Silencio… No te estoy preguntando, te estoy dando una orden. Serás la nueva integrante del equipo Taka. –Comenzó a retirarse pero se detuvo al escuchar.

–N-no lo haré. –No solo el Uchiha pudo reconocer esa mirada, aquella de determinación impregnada en los ojos de la morena sorprendió a todos en aquella habitación.

–¿Uh? Pero que niña más ruda kukuku. –Se burló el Sannin. –Lo harás igual, o tu familia y toda Konoha pagarán las consecuencias. –La cara de sorpresa en Hinata fue tan notoria que produjo más diversión en los ojos del malvado Orochimaru. –Si estás aquí prometo que no haré nada en contra la aldea de Konoha, pero si decides irte no tengo más opción que destruirla y a todos los que habitan en ella. –Hinata se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser ella, algo le decía que no buscaba a cualquier shinobi de tipo sensorial, si fuese así simplemente la mataría y conseguiría otro. Estos fueron los mismos pensamientos que aparecieron en la mente del Uchiha ¿Por qué llegar a tanto solo por una miserable Hyuga?

–Yo…

–¿Quieres proteger a tu aldea o no?

–S-si pero…

–No se hable más. Kabuto, llévala a la otra habitación, explícale todas las cosas que necesite y dale ropa nueva.

–Hai Orochimaru-sama.

–Oh, se me olvidaba… Tu nombre.

–Hi-Hinata Hyuga.

–Hinata-san, un gusto kukuku. –Dicho esto último el Sannin se retiró haciendo que los demás también, solo el tal Kabuto se quedó con ella guiándola hacia una nueva habitación y explicándole la forma de vida en aquel lugar.

-0-

Ya sola meditaba cómo se las arreglará para salir de allí, su habitación y casi toda la guarida estaba protegida con chakra, no tenía la menor idea de su actual posición. Quería volver, se preguntó si alguien ya habría notado su ausencia; Hanabi, Oto-san, ko…

–Naruto-kun… – Dijo en un suspiro, su amado rubio no estaba ahí, esperaba que él viniese, se sentía sola. Tan pronto se dio cuenta de su pensamiento se arrepintió, como siempre ella necesitaba que alguien la viniese a buscar, siempre sería una damisela en peligro, debía aprender a salir de esta situación sola.

Se vistió con los ropajes que Kabuto dejó encima de la ahora gran cama de su nueva habitación. Era una camisa sin mangas azul marino con cierre, se quedó con sus pantalones habituales y sus sandalias negras, unas muñequeras de color negro también para terminar. Su banada ninja no la encontró por ningún lado, comenzó a revisar toda la habitación y encontró en un mueble más ropa para ella, justo de su talla. Frunció el ceño preguntándose si Orochimaru ya tenía planeado todo, pero al recordar que buscaba su banada dejó pasar esta pregunta continuando su búsqueda sin resultados positivos. Unos golpes en la puerta la asustaron, no se dio cuenta del chakra del joven Kabuto que ahora ingresaba a la habitación para avisarle que debía ir con él a cenar con los demás.

Lo siguió estudiando y memorizando los pasillos interminables que recorrieron, llegaron finalmente a una gran sala la cual tenía al centro una gran mesa con seis sillas puestas, la comida estaba servida, pero nadie estaba sentado en ninguna. Más al fondo de aquel lugar se encontraban unos sillones, con pergaminos, libros y armas dispersas, reconoció a los tres jóvenes, Juugo estaba leyendo un libro, Suigetsu estaba practicando con armas y Sasuke se encontraba estudiando pergaminos, al darse cuenta de su presencia los tres la voltearon a verla produciendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¡Que hermosa Hinata-san! –Gritó eufóricamente el albino dirigiéndose a ella hasta quedar muy cerca.

–Vamos Suigetsu-kun, compórtese. –Dijo Kabuto subiendo sus lentes con dos de sus dedos.

–Hn, aguafiestas. Vamos Hinata-san, siéntate al lado mío. –Y rodeándola de los hombros la condujo hasta la mesa sentándola como dijo al lado de él.

Orochimaru hiso su aparición cuando todos los presentes se sentaron sentándose él en la silla del medio, Kabuto a su lado derecho, Sasuke al lado derecho de Kabuto, Juugo al lado izquierdo de Orochimaru, Hinata entre Juugo y Suigetsu. Comieron en silencio, Hinata notaba la penetrante mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, cuando lo miró él no hiso nada por terminar aquel contacto, siguió con su mirada clavada en ella analizándola, estudiándola. Decidió no tomar con mucha importancia aquel episodio y prestó su atención a las locuras habladas por el albino.

Ya llegada la noche Orochimaru ordenó a todos que se retiraran a sus habitaciones, a Hinata la acompañó Kabuto, le dijo que él personalmente la iría a buscar por la mañana.

–Ya llegado el día la guarida está más iluminada. Aprovecharemos la luz del día para enseñarle todo el lugar si quiere.

–Hai, muchas gracias Kabuto-san.

Se retiró y acostó en la gran cama, sintiéndose solitaria. Extrañaba mucho a todos, pero si no hacía algo ahora seguiría ahí por siempre, así que tomó la decisión de seguir el juego a lo que diga Orochimaru, hasta conseguir información de su actual paradero, para poder avisar a la Hokage y a todos que se encontraba a salvo y apenas tuviera la oportunidad volvería. Con este pensamiento pudo dormir tranquila aquella noche.

-0-

Cumpliendo su palabra Kabuto la vino a buscar por la mañana. Al salir al pasillo pudo fijarse que el techo ahora estaba como transparente, se apreciaba claramente el cielo despejado, miró a Kabuto pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada a lo que este con una pequeña risita respondió.

–Algunos días quitamos un poco la protección de chakra, pero no toda, aún queda mucha, solo es para iluminar bien el lugar sabiendo que no hay intrusos cerca.

–Oh.

Siguieron todo el día recorriendo los pasillos, ese lugar era enorme. Pero pudo aprender a llegar a todos los lugares que Kabuto le enseñó. Lo único que no le dijo fue dónde estaba la salida y dónde estaba la habitación de Orochimaru, la Hyuga suponía que fue por seguridad.

-0-

Pasó un mes completo en aquel lugar, aún no contaba con la confianza suficiente de Orochimaru o Kabuto para revelarle el mínimo indicio de dónde se encontraba. Se llevaba bien con Suigetsu y Juugo, eran tan distintos, pero amigos al fin y al cabo, con Sasuke solo podía mencionar de buena convivencia, de ahí a algo más, nada. Sentía que cada vez que estaban cerca el Uchiha la estudiaba, intentando meterse en su mente, Hinata pensaba que Sasuke probablemente ya se dio cuenta de su plan de escapar así que prefería tenerlo lejos.

Un día Orochimaru les dijo al desayunar que irían a entrenar. No entendía el por qué, pero si con eso podría salir, quizás podría orientarse algo. Se dirigieron hacia un prado muy alejado de la guarida, no se divisaba vida por ningún lado, solo vegetación, árboles y más vegetación. Soltó un suspiro, no tenía idea de dónde estaban y si activaba su Byakugan de seguro la encerrarían.

Orochimaru ordenó que luchara contra los dos chicos para ver su potencial y que lograra identificar al mismo tiempo dónde se encontraría escondido Kabuto. Hinata se complicó un poco, pelear contra Sasuke que poseía el Sharingan, uno de los mejores Doujutsu aparte del suyo, Suigetsu que desconocía su forma de pelea y encontrar a Kabuto escondido, Juugo se negó a entrenar por "seguridad" según dijo. Por otro lado si perdía era algo positivo, Orochimaru se daría cuenta de que no le sirve y la mandaría de regreso a su hogar junto a todos sus amigos.

Al comenzar la pelea activó rápidamente su Byakugan encontrando a Suigetsu, lo persiguió y cuando lo arrinconó el peliblanco de un momento a otro se desvaneció como si se estuviera derritiendo, extrañada de haberse equivocado y haber perseguido a un clon de agua siguió su carrera esta vez identificando a Sasuke que estaba parado arriba de una rama de árbol, se le lanzó dispuesta a atacarle con el Jyuken pero no reparó en la presencia de Suigetsu a sus espaldas quien le pegó y la lanzó al suelo. Al levantarse decidió atacar al albino que no pudo esquivar los golpes rápidos del Jyuken cayendo totalmente paralizado al suelo.

Hiso un par de clones aprovechando que Sasuke la observaba para que creyera que irían por él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar un grito de Kabuto un poco más lejos de ahí. Quedaba solo él, tal y como la vez anterior no encontró nada más que atacarla con taijutsu arriesgándose a que le dieran con el Jyuken nuevamente.

Estaba un poco más cansada que él pero aun así continuaba sin parar intentando derrotarle. Rápido como siempre él esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes que de no ser por el sharingan ya hubiese terminado igual que el peliblanco. Tal y como la vez anterior cuando ella logró darle el golpe de gracia él aprovechó su lado descuidado para noquearla con solo dos dedos. Orochimaru apareció poco después aplaudiendo al Uchiha.

–Kukuku, sigues siendo el mejor Sasuke-kun. Aunque nunca dejaste de serlo, esa chica es muy fuerte…

–Hmp.

Juugo apareció pronto con los cuerpos de Kabuto y Suigetsu dormidos, Sasuke captó el mensaje de su compañero y levantó el cuerpo desmayado de la Hyuga llevándola entre sus brazos.

Caminaba mucho más atrás, no tenía ninguna prisa, el cuerpo de su compañera era liviano por lo que tampoco estaba cansado ni realizaba mucho esfuerzo. Se dedicó a mirarla, podía recordarla, ella era la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, siempre tímida, aunque no la conoció tanto como para saber si era una de sus fans o no. No quería darle tanta confianza como para que después estuviese detrás de él como un perro lazarillo. Había intentado mirarla de la forma más gélida posible pero ella no le daba razones para hacerlo, de hecho ni siquiera parecía interesada en su mera presencia y no sabía el por qué pero eso le molestaba un poco.

–Nah… –Suspiró la ojiperla ocasionando que la atención del Uchiha se detuviera justo en sus delicadas facciones. –…_Naruto-kun_… –Su sorpresa se hiso presente al escuchar el nombre de su "amigo-rival" de la infancia de los labios rosa de Hinata, se sintió enfadado, engañado… _¿Engañado? ¿Pero qué diablos pienso?_

–Tsk.

-0-

Al despertar, Hinata pudo notar que estaba en su habitación, todo estaba oscuro, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, por lo que supuso que debía ser muy tarde. Estaba por resignarse a dormir nuevamente cuando un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda entera y le dieron inmensas ganas de ir al baño, seguido de esa sensación vino un rugido de su estómago anunciando que necesitaba un poco de comida.

Un poco temerosa cogió la vela que estaba sobre la mesa, una vez prendida la mecha decide salir a oscuras y recorrer esa gran guarida hasta encontrar el baño y luego comida. Le dio un poco de miedo ir por cualquier lado sin orientación alguna, solo los leves recuerdos de la guarida de día. No quería hacer tanto ruido así que iba en puntillas de pie y descalza, cuando encontró por fin el baño y terminó de orinar, al salir se percató que.

–L-los pasillos cambiaron de posición. –Dijo un poco incrédula. –N-no puede ser… –Reflexionó. –Me he perdido. –Finalizó.

Ahora ya no le importaba el hambre que hasta hace pocos instantes sentía con casi desespero, lo único que quería era volver a su habitación y no salir más por esa noche. Después de lo que calculó media hora perdida entre los eternos pasillos decidió golpear la siguiente puerta para pedir ayuda, en el mejor de los casos quizás Kabuto la encontraba. Con ese entusiasta pensamiento siguió su indefinido rumbo hasta encontrar una puerta, tocó suavemente, llamó a Kabuto, pero detrás de la puerta no había respuesta alguna.

–P-permiso. –Pidió al intentar entrar a la habitación, no recibiendo respuesta alguna nuevamente, abrió la puerta e ingresó para darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía, por lo que concluyó era la suya.

Sin fijarse en nada ni percatarse de que había otra vela encima de la mesa se dirigió rápidamente a la gran cama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas para poder dedicarse a dormir tranquila. A los pocos minutos la puerta de aquella habitación fue abierta anunciando la presencia de un nuevo personaje, que sin fijarse en nada se acostó libremente en su cama y quedó profundamente dormido.

-0-

Se había despertado como siempre con las pesadillas de su pasado, decidió levantarse un momento, sintió una presencia por los pasillos y decidió ir a investigar, siguió el chakra hasta encontrar a la Hyuga con una vela en mano al parecer con miedo, razonó que estaba perdida. Casi alcanzándola de la nada se metió por un pasillo, al llegar a este ya no estaba, la siguió buscando sin resultado alguno, llegó a pensar que esa visión fue su imaginación y retomó el rumbo hacia su habitación.

–¡Kyaaaaa! –Un chillido le despertó haciendo que al instante entrara en un estado de alerta. Al abrir los ojos se topó con que la Hyuga estaba acostada en su cama mirándole con terror y un sonrojo, no comprendía nada _¿Qué se supone que hace ella aquí?_

Kabuto y los demás acudieron al grito pegado por la ninja sensorial y al toparse con la imagen de los dos jóvenes acostados juntos se sorprendieron y pronto Suigetsu comenzó con sus bromas.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –Dijo Kabuto.

–Se lo tenían guardadito par de tórtolos jeje.

–Cállate Suigetsu. –Dijo Juugo.

Callado y serio, pero no dejando de estar sorprendido por dentro, Sasuke se levantó y se retiró dejando a todos atónitos mirándole la espalda. Hinata con una pequeña intuición miró mejor la habitación, había algo diferente… _¡La mesa! _Estaba un poco más cerca de la cama que en su verdadera habitación y en aquella habían _dos velas_.

–Neh Hinata-san ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Sasuke?

–D-de Sa…? –Pudo decir antes de desmayarse de la vergüenza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 2:

Por la mañana, la aldea de Konoha es muy tranquila. Niños jugando de aquí por allá o acompañando a sus madres por las compras del día, ninjas haciendo favores a ancianas, aldeanos trabajando en sus tiendas para ganarse el dinero, perros persiguiendo a gatos.

–¡Tsunade-baachan! –La paz se ve arrancada con el gran grito del ninja hiperactivo entrando a la oficina Hokage.

–¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames abuela?! –Estaba por darle su merecido coscorrón en la cabeza, pero se detuvo al notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

–Déjame ir a buscarla. –Dijo tranquilo.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Eh?

–¿Por qué haces todo esto? –Vio como una sonrisa se formó lentamente en las facciones del rubio Uzumaki.

–Porque ella es… Muy importante para mí. –Supo de inmediato que quizás Naruto estaba confundido. Sakura había sido su amor de toda la vida, pero ella estaba aún interesada en el Uchiha, por otra parte nunca se dio cuenta que Hinata tenía sentimientos hacia él y esto lo ha llevado pensando desde que Hinata se le declaró. –Y no quiero perderla como a Sasuke.

Suspiró. –Sabes que no puedes. –Retomó el tema anterior. –Ya mandamos grupos de búsqueda en el que está Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee. No podemos enviar más ninjas a una sola misión, entiéndelo.

–Tsk. Solo dame una oportunidad, yo la traeré de vuelta. –Dijo poniendo una carita de cachorro.

–Hmm. –Sabía que no podía con él. –Mandaré a llamar a Lee y a Tenten. Irás tú en su reemplazo.

–Me gustaría ir también Tsunade-sama.

–Sakura.

–Sí, Sakura-chan me ayudaría muchísimo dattebayo.

–Está bien. Parten mañana mismo al amanecer.

-0-

"_¡Qué vergüenza! Yo fui la que me colé en la cama de Sasuke-kun. Espero me perdone…" _Pensaba la morena buscando por todas partes al Uchiha sin éxito alguno. Cuando pudo encontrarlo se le acercó tímidamente, pues no sabía cuál sería la reacción de él.

–Sasuke-kun, yo q-quiero hablar con usted.

–Yo no. Vete.

–P-pero, necesito pedirle per…

–¿Eres sorda o te haces? Vete. –Hinata frunció el ceño, _"Que tipo más terco"_ pensó antes de dejarlo solo nuevamente.

Pasó todo el día compartiendo con Suigetsu y Juugo, se hacían bromas los dos sin ofenderse. Era una bella amistad, recordó a Kiba y a Shino y los extrañó muchísimo, por un momento deseo tanto estar en Konoha. Esa mirada melancólica la notaron los dos amigos que se sintieron mal al verla tan triste.

–Hum. ¿Hinata-san extraña mucho su hogar?

–Eh… Perdón Juugo-kun, pero sí.

–Me hubiese encantado tener una familia…

–¿Por qué lo dice? –Preguntó curiosa.

–Porque mi hogar siempre fue Kimimaro. Ahora que él ya no está mi hogar es Sasuke. –Esta declaración dejó sorprendida a Hinata.

–¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

–Sí. Kimimaro me protegió, al igual que Sasuke. Ahora yo le protejo.

–Juugo me daba miedo al principio, porque por muy tranquilo que se vea es raro a veces. –Confesó Suigetsu.

–¿Eh?

–Sí. Verás Hinata-san, Juugo tiene viene del Clan Jyugo, este clan es muy poderoso porque absorbe la energía de la naturaleza para transformarse a modo sabio y puede comunicarse con animales. Él hace unos años era conocido como "Juugo el Bipolar" ya que su trastorno de personalidad causaba que en ocasiones matara a una aldea completa por el hecho de saciar sus deseos de matar, a causa de esto intentaba quedarse atrapado en una cueva donde vivía en soledad aunque era inevitable frenar al hambre. Orochimaru-sama le recogió. –Intervino Kabuto sumándose a la conversación.

–Pero ahora ya canalizo mis deseos de muerte, no te asustes.

–Hai.

–Hyuga. –Frenó la conversación el Uchiha.

–¿Eh?

–Ven conmigo.

–¿Eh?... ¿Sasuke celoso? –Molestó Suigetsu, Hinata recordó lo acontecido en la mañana y quiso morir de vergüenza.

–Vamos, no tengo todo el día. –Dijo irritado.

–H-hai.

Después de disculparse con los chicos siguió por los pasillos al chico Uchiha que al parecer la conducía por pasillos nunca antes vistos por ella, se preguntaba si realmente todo estaba bien. Delante de ella, Sasuke caminaba serio y con algo de prisa, no podía creer la mala suerte que le tocó. Una vez llegaron llamó tres veces a la puerta recibiendo un "adelante" desde adentro.

–Hum Sasuke-kun, veo que ya la trajiste. –Orochimaru se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón de cuero al parecer de serpiente.

–¿Pera qué me m-mando a llamar?

–Les tengo una especie de misión. Necesito que vallas tú y Sasuke-kun hasta la villa de Ame, – (Amegakure) – y me traigan el encargo de medicinas que pedí.

–¿P-por qué t-tengo que ir yo y Sasuke-kun?

–Sasuke-kun es mi "elegido" por así decirlo. No puedo mandar a Kabuto, lo necesito conmigo, y te elegí a ti porque eres una ninja sensorial y espero que no se encuentren con enemigos o detecten su posición, para eso estás tú que puedes ver al enemigo desde antes y así lo pueden esquivar ¿Dudas?

–N-no. –Dijo avergonzada mirando a sus zapatos como si fuese la cosa más extraordinaria del mundo.

–Parten mañana al amanecer. Pueden retirarse.

–H-hai. –Respondió por los dos Hinata.

-0-

Al día siguiente, Hinata ya estaba en pie preparando todas sus cosas para la misión. Aunque ya tenía todo preparado, prefirió hacer un recuento para no olvidar nada. Cuando Sasuke golpeo su puerta salió rápida y silenciosamente, intentó saludarle pero el Uchiha se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la salida y ella siguiéndolo por los oscuros pasillos del lugar.

Una vez afuera pudo ver la luz del día verdadera que no tenía oportunidad de ver hace como un mes y medio calculó. Sintió la brisa mañanera y deseo con todas sus fuerzas escapar, daba lo mismo la dirección, no quería volver más. Sasuke notó ese deseo de libertad en los ojos blancos y le advirtió.

–No podrás escapar. No de mí, por lo menos.

–¿P-para qué me necesita?

–Orochimaru ya te dijo.

–No soy tonta, sé que usted también con el Sharingan puede ver el chakra y es t-tan rápido que de seguro nadie lo puede notar ¿P-por qué no simplemente me deja ir?

–No. Ya te dije antes… No podrás escapar de mí. –Por la mirada que él le brindó notó que había cierto doble sentido en la oración. Lo dejó pasar, ya se le ocurriría algo para por lo menos enviar a Konoha diciendo que estaba bien. Tan ida en sus pensamientos de escape estaba que no se fijó cuando Sasuke se le acercó hasta que el Uchiha le tomó de la mano.

–¡¿Eh?!

–Así no podrás escapar.

Un sonrojo fuerte apareció en la cara de Hinata, cualquiera que pasara por el lado de ellos diría que son una pareja de novios. Continuaron su caminar sin prisas, la aldea de Ame quedaba a unos cuatro días según calculó Sasuke. Llegaron a la aldea de Taki (Takigakure, aldea de la cascada) y decidieron quedarse en la noche ahí.

–Solo queda una habitación. –Señaló la anciana apenada. Hinata le dio las gracias, estaba a punto de salir del lugar y se paralizó al escuchar la voz de Sasuke decir.

–Está bien, nos quedaremos.

–¡Qué! –Se quedó congelada, la mirada severa y amenazante de Sasuke en ese momento le recordó lo poco que habían conversado durante el trayecto.

–Somos novios hace tiempo, una noche juntos no nos vendría mal. –Estas palabras provocaron un inmenso tono rojo en sus mejillas, Hinata sentía que hiperventilaba. Comprendió que debían de actuar ante las personas para no levantar sospechas, pero era difícil con un tipo malhumorado que de repente actuaba como si todo fuera color de rosa. Un pellizco en su brazo que no notó nadie la obligó a responder.

–Oh, pero qué cosas dices amor. –Dijo un poco melosamente Hinata intentando sonar como una novia enamorada apegándose al pecho del menor Uchiha.

Se esforzó mucho en cumplir bien su rol. Era una kunoichi y como tal debía saber enfrentar cualquier tipo de situación, esta era una de infiltración y si debía pretender amar al ogro Uchiha a su lado para poder llegar a Ame y mandar una carta a Konoha lo haría sin chistar.

A pesar de esa buena actuación, Sasuke pudo notar que la anciana sospechaba algo.

–Hacen una pareja tan linda. Espero que puedan "disfrutar" de su estadía aquí.

–Hai. –Respondieron los dos mientras eran conducidos hasta la que sería su nueva habitación.

Sasuke acercó su boca hasta quedar en el oído de Hinata, esto la sorprendió de cierto modo pero no lo hiso notar ni un poco.

–Te abrazaré, activa el Byakugan y dime qué hay en los alrededores.

–Hai.

Tal y como había dicho, de un momento a otro la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó intentando formar una pose en la que parecieran que se estuvieran besando para esconder el Byakugan activado.

–Oh no.

–Qué sucede.

–Hay cámaras por todas partes, sobretodo en la que será nuestra pieza. –Dijo aun analizando cada rincón del hotel. –De hecho hay cámaras en todas las piezas. Estas cámaras llegan hasta una habitación en donde están ninjas de esta aldea, probablemente estén buscando a un polizón, apagan las cámaras una vez se cercioran que la persona no es sospechosa.

–Hmp. Gracias.

Desactivó su Byakugan y se separó de él un momento, "_¿Había escuchado bien? Sasuke Uchiha le dio las gracias_." Cuando lo miró notó que un leve sonrojo había aparecido en las blancas mejillas del moreno, que intentándolas ocultar miraba hacia el lado opuesto. _"Seguramente le cuesta decirlo jeje."_

Al darle las gracias a la anciana que se retiró avisándoles que les traería la cena enseguida, los dos jóvenes se deshicieron de sus mochilas dejándolas en una esquina de la gran habitación. Hinata avisó que se ducharía primero entrando al baño con shampoo y una toalla en la mano.

Se dijo a sí misma que apenas tuviera un momento a solas enviaría el mensaje a Konoha, aprovecharía que el Uchiha se bañe después que ella para escribir la carta, no la podría enviar en ese momento por la posibilidad que las cámaras aún estén prendidas y condenarlos a los dos. Cuando terminó su baño salió envuelta en dos toallas, una cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo y otra secando su pelo.

–Y-ya terminé Sasuke-kun.

El aludido la miró y respondió.

–Hmp, mi turno. –Se mordió un poco el dedo para sacase sangre, invocó un halcón pequeño, le dio unas cuantas órdenes y le dijo. –Que no se te ocurra hacer nada, mi halcón te seguirá y me contará absolutamente todo.

–¡Sasuke-kun, las cámaras! –Recordó que supuestamente no eran ninjas, las cámaras podrían estar aún prendidas y observándolos.

–Aquí no hay ninguna, solo una en la puerta, en el "comedor" y en la ventana, posiblemente para captar una huida.

Estaba atrapada, no podría escribir la carta aun y menos salir corriendo en dirección a su hogar. Sasuke entró al baño dejándola sola. Suspiró antes de comenzarse a vestir, justo cuando estaba a punto de sacarse la toalla que cubría su cuerpo reparó en la presencia de la invocación del Uchiha. El pequeño animal la miraba en todo momento logrando ponerla completamente nerviosa, dándole la espalda comenzó a vestirse, de manera rápida y torpe. Una vez con su pijama puesto, una camiseta sin mangas lila y un short de rayas lila con blanco, sintió como la anciana llamaba a la puerta trayendo la cena. Abrió y con una sonrisa le recibió todo el contenido de la gran bandeja.

Sasuke salió del baño justo cuando estaba acomodando los platos en la mesa, su torso estaba desnudo y la toalla cubría solamente desde su cadera para abajo. Levantó una ceja al notar que Hinata tenía la mirada fija en su cuerpo y sonrió cuando la morena se dio cuenta de su actuar. Se vistió con un pantalón y camiseta sin mangas, la verdad prefería dormir solo en boxers pero por respeto a la chica sentada en la mesa, por lo menos al cenar mantendría esa tenida.

Hinata sospechó que algo podría contener la comida, podría ser veneno o algo peor, así que sacando un poco de comida en una cuchara la sirvió a una pequeña rata que encontró afuera de la ventana, esta se comió todo el contenido de la cuchara dejándola vacía. Como si fuese un científico observó por diez minutos al animal para notar que nada había cambiado, así que dio por terminado su experimento.

Comieron en silencio, no uno incómodo, pues a los dos les gustaba la tranquilidad. Justo al momento de terminar todo sospechosamente la anciana tocó la puerta para retirar los platos, señal obvia de que aún los estaban observando. Sasuke pudo notar como una cámara se movió para enfocar la cama, no había pensado en que las cámaras se podían mover, lo bueno es que por lo visto era la primera vez que se movían, de otra manera los hubieran capturado a penas notaran la presencia de su halcón.

–Hinata…

–Lo sé, también me fijé.

–Probablemente sospechen aún de nosotros y quieren una prueba de que somos novios.

–¿Qué haremos? No podemos fingir que somos pareja y hacer _eso _en la cama.

–Tsk, lo sé.

Dejando el tema cerrado decidieron irse a acostar, lo único que harían sería dormir abrazados y así no levantar más sospechas. Se lavaron los dientes y se acostaron abrazaditos.

A mitad de la noche Hinata se despertó con una sensación de calor inmenso, estaba traspirando, tenía la respiración entrecortada y un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. No entendía el porqué de esas sensaciones pero al mirar al Uchiha noto que este estaba igual que ella, aún seguía dormido pero estaba muy sudado, se removía un poco incómodo en la cama sin dejar de abrazarla. Calló en cuenta que quizás fue el veneno en la comida, pero se sintió confundida al recordar que Sakura le había enseñado una vez que todos los venenos atacaban en cuestión de minutos, este veneno era raro supuso. Sus piernas en algún momento se entrelazaron con las varoniles de Sasuke y tanto como él, como ella sintieron una leve corriente eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo entero despertando al Uchiha.

–Hinata… Q-qué ocurre. –Logró hablar Sasuke con la respiración igual de entrecortada que ella.

–N-no lo s-sé. C-creo que había v-veneno en la comida.

–Tsk… N-no. Mi cuerpo es inmune a los venenos.

–Oh… Y e-entonces…

–T-tengo la leve sospecha. –Las piernas de Hinata se intentaron mover provocando nuevamente una sensación algo placentera recorrerles el cuerpo. –Lo s-siento Hi-Hinata, pero necesitamos calmar el calor…

–¿A qu-qué se refiere Sasuke-kun? –Pero fue muy tarde porque los finos labios del Uchiha se apoderaron completamente de los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

_Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo tiene contenido sexual fuerte._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 3:

Sentía la lengua del vengador entrar sin permiso en su boca, de alguna manera supo que buscaba su lengua y la sacó al encuentro. Era su primer beso y con Sasuke Uchiha, nunca se le pasó por la mente antes. Sintieron cómo el calor que recorría sus cuerpos en vez de aminorar iba en aumento y Sasuke le comenzó lentamente a desvestir.

–E-espera Sasuke-kun…

–¿Quieres que pare? –Preguntó algo urgido.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior sonrojada, dándole una imagen tierna. Esto calentó más al Uchiha que sentía que se volvería loco si no aplacaba un poco su calentura.

–Mmh, yo… –No sabía si realmente quería que parase. Mientras seguía pasando el tiempo Sasuke se volvía más ansioso, no aguantando la indecisión de la Hyuga le muerde el cuello dejando su marca y comienza un camino de besos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos.

Paró justo antes de probar los botones rosados, la atravesó con la mirada. Consiguiendo ponerla más _nerviosa_… O excitada.

–¿Quieres que pare? –Preguntó nuevamente.

–N-no. –Sentenció con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba segura que de no ser por el inmenso calor que sentía en su cuerpo ya habría empujado al Uchiha por atreverse si quiera a besarla sin permiso. Pero una fuerza extraña y ajena a ella pedía a gritos la compañía de Sasuke. Gimió al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente descubierta, sólo tenía sus bragas.

Sus miradas se encontraron y como si fuese un niño con su dulce Sasuke probó los botones en la cima de aquellos voluminosos montes, mientras ella gemía fuertemente dejándose llevar por las sensaciones nuevas.

Unas manos traviesas recorrieron su intimidad asustándola. Dos dedos entraron a la cavidad dándole una exquisita sensación.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

Los dedos entraban y salían mojándose completamente a medida que Hinata se excitaba más y más. Su ego se elevó por los cielos al ver la cara de necesidad y súplica en la morena. Cuando las caderas de Hinata se movieron involuntariamente pasando a llevar su miembro ya duro como una roca gimió roncamente y sintió que necesitaba entrar en ella ya. Después de cerciorarse lo lista que estaba le robó nuevamente un beso y a mitad de este dio vuelta a la heredera Hyuga y la penetró de una sola estocada.

Lanzando un grito y sujetándose con fuerzas de las sábanas, como si estas pudiesen aminorar el dolor que sintió al ser esta su primera vez. Se estaba tensando, quería separarse, de eso estaba segura ahora. Pero al intentar moverse para sacarse de encima aquel cuerpo duro sintió una corriente placentera recorrerle todos los rincones de su ser. Gimió ante esta nueva sensación, ya no le dolía tanto, más bien le dolía y _le gustaba_.

–¡Aah! Sa-Sasuke-ku-kun. –Dijo jadeante a modo de súplica. No sabía qué suplicaba pero lo necesitaba _ahora_.

Se acercó hasta apegar la espalda de ella con su abdomen. Lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, sacando un pequeño gemido de la boca femenina dijo.

–Tranquila que papá se hará cargo.

Estas palabras tan maliciosas. Que hacían referencia a él como su padre la excitaron aún más. Movió sus caderas circularmente, coqueta, provocando al Uchiha que lanzó un gruñido al aire.

–Mierda. Estás tan apretada y tan mojada.

Comenzó un vaivén lento y torturante para los dos. A pesar de las súplicas de Hinata de aumentar la velocidad no hiso caso alguno. Demostrando quién es el superior, quién manda. Hinata sentía que moriría si él no aumentaba la velocidad. Con una fuerza sobrehumana que no supo de dónde sacó empujó a Sasuke para que ella quedase arriba y él abajo.

Sasuke se sorprendió, pero en seguida sonrió con sorna. _Hyuga tenía su carácter después de todo_. Coqueta se le acercó hasta alcanzar su cuello y dejándole un chupón siguió con una serie de besos hasta llegar a los finos labios del Uchiha.

–Mu-muévete. –Dijo con la respiración entrecortada y caliente cerca de la boca de Hinata.

–¿A-Así? –Moviendo circular y lentamente sus caderas.

–N-no. Sa-salta. –Articuló con sus últimas fuerzas.

Pero al igual que él hiso hace poco lo ignoró completamente y siguió con sus movimientos circulares lentos. Quería hacerlo sufrir, devolverle la mano. Se sorprendió al sentirse en el aire obligándose a afirmarse rodeando sus brazos en el cuello masculino y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. La tomó por sorpresa sosteniéndola desde los glúteos amasándolos, apoyándose finalmente en la pared más cercana, _"Si ella quería guerra, guerra tendría"_.

–¡Aaah! ¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó Hinata al hacer contacto su espalda con la fría pared de aquella habitación.

–Te vez tan bien debajo de mí. Afirmándote con las pocas fuerzas que tienes, queriendo más. Con tu carita tierna… No sabes cuánto me calientas Hyuga.

Malditas palabras, que si en otro momento le pareciesen groseras ahora tenían el poder de encenderla mucho más. Lo tomó bruscamente desde la nuca para devorar sus finos labios jugando con su lengua mientras los dos gemían a gran volumen. Cuando sintieron que el orgasmo ya iba a llegar, Hinata lo abrazó arañándole con sus uñas la trabajada espalda del Uchiha. Hinata sintió por primera vez llegar al cielo, mientras que Sasuke sentía como las paredes internas le apretaban cada vez más su miembro, estrujándolo provocando así que se corriera dentro de ella sin poder evitarlo.

Lejos de sentirse satisfechos la pareja continuó con la actividad por todos rincones de aquella habitación, ahora importándoles un pepino si las cámaras les seguían observando. Más importante eran las ricas sensaciones que sentían al estar juntos.

-0-

Despertó antes que el Uchiha. Lo miraba dormir tan tranquilo, como un niño pequeño. Sus mejillas se colorearon completamente al recordar todo lo que hicieron en aquella habitación. Cuántas veces y en cuantas posiciones. No podía olvidar nada. Nunca pensó que su primer beso y vez sería en esa situación, mucho menos con él. Pero debía reconocer que el poder de esa droga la había _transformado_ totalmente en una _maniática_. Ahora que pensaba las cosas, ella no era así. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido siquiera hacer algo parecido. Sería mejor dejar todo como antes, ella no era cercana al Uchiha y se propuso que así seguiría siendo.

Reparó en que estaba completamente abrazada al Uchiha, él también sujetándole la cintura. Como si fuese su peluche no la soltaba. Se contorneaba entera para zafarse de su agarre, pero él era muy fuerte. Entre tanto movimiento el Uchiha lanzó un gruñido y eso la asustó. Fingiendo estar durmiendo se quedó tiesa en su lugar mientras el moreno despertaba poco a poco.

–Sé que estás despierta.

Lo miro atentamente, pero él rápido le robó un beso.

–Buenos días.

Dijo traviesamente después de robarle aquel roce de labios.

–B-buen-nos d-días.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y ocupó la ducha. Recordaba una y otra vez como si fuese cámara lenta cada sensación, cada beso, caricia. Cerró los ojos tratando de borrar el pensamiento reciente mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por las tibias gotas. Abre de golpe sus opalinos ojos al sentir una mano rodearle la cintura. Atrayéndola hacia él.

–S-Sasuke-kun no creo q-que sea b-buena i-idea.

Logró decir una vez algo calmada. Sasuke solo formó una sonrisa ladina e intentó nuevamente robarle un beso, pero la reacción rápida de Hinata se lo impidió.

–S-Sasuke-kun déjeme sola.

–Debo bañarme también, no saldré ahora. Además ya te vi todo anoche.

Hinata solo lo miró suspirando pesadamente. Él como si nada se bañó callado, dándole la espalda.

-0-

–¡Que cansada estoy dattebayo! –Dijo Naruto sentándose en un tronco.

–Acamparemos en una hora más. –Sentenció serio Shino.

–¡Pero quiero descansar ahora!

–Naruto… –Regaño Sakura. –Vamos, queda muy poco para llegar al siguiente pueblo y descansar en techo firme.

–Aaiish, está bien…

–Hey chicos, siento el olor de Hinata…

Dijo Kiba intentando seguir la dirección del olor encontrado.

–¡Dónde!

–Calma Naruto… Creo que es un poco más hacia el oeste.

–¡Vamos entonces dattebayo!

A las cuatro horas más, ya con el cielo completamente oscuro, eran pasadas las 10.20 pm según calculó Shino. Llegaron a la aldea de Taki y cansados decidieron quedarse a dormir por ahí.

–La siento muy cerca…

–Ya Kiba, tranquilízate. La podemos seguir buscando en la mañana.

Dijo Sakura. Habían caminado todo el día y necesitaba con urgencia ir a un baño termal a relajar sus músculos. Durante el trayecto se encontraron con unos cuantos polisones y tubo que curar las heridas de todos ahí.

–Nos quedaremos en este hotel.

Apuntó Shino hacia el hotel donde precisamente se encontraban nuestros dos protagonistas. Todos detuvieron su marcha para mirarlo –claro, que con los lentes poco se aprecia-. Kiba apuntó su sensible nariz hacia el hotel y el peculiar olor de Hinata se hiso presente en sus sentidos.

–¡Aquí!

–Si no quieres buscaremos otr…

–¡No! Les digo que aquí es de donde viene el olor a Hinata.

Respondió feliz el Inuzuka mirándo hacia su perro que se le veía igual de emocionado que el dueño.

–Seguramente Hinata está aquí.

–Espero que así sea…

Dijo Naruto mirando la fachada del lugar. Estaba muy cerca de ella, lo presentía. Sakura lo miraba sonriente, realmente Hinata se instaló muy en el fondo de su corazón. Se sentía feliz por él, pero algo le decía que la persona que estaba con ella traería algo importante… Ya sea para ella o para todos.

El grupo de jóvenes entró al hotel, en la recepción se encontraba una anciana mujer. Solamente Sakura notó que les miró con desconfianza un segundo, hiso algo con las manos y les comenzó a sonreír sínicamente. Frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, por el momento se mantendría en alerta.

–Qué tal jovencitos. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

–¡Querríamos unas habitaciones dattebayo!

–Oh, ¿Cuántas?

–Emm..

–Dos.

Sentenció el Aburame serio antes de que Naruto respondiera.

–Está bien, se acaban de desocupar dos…

–De casualidad –Comenzó Sakura llamando la atención de todos los presentes en esa escena. – ¿Ha visto a una joven de mi edad más o menos, cabello azulado y ojos blanco invierno?

–Mmm… Creo que sí.

–¡¿Enserio?!

Preguntaron excitados de la emoción Naruto y Kiba.

–Sí, sí. De hecho está aquí.

–¿Dónde?

–Pero… ¿Ustedes son ninjas de la hoja?

–Sí. Estamos en una misión. Nuestra compañera se perdió y su rastro llega hasta acá.

Respondió frío Shino.

–Oh. Me temo que entonces hay un error… La chica de la que yo hablo está aquí con su novio. Llegaron ayer y digamos que no se ven una pareja falsa, son unos loquillos esos dos kukuku.

Dijo la anciana un poco ruborizada por recordar los ruidos que salían la noche anterior del cuarto de los jóvenes. Recibió muchos reclamos esa noche por personas que no pudieron dormir, se desocuparon bastantes habitaciones.

–Oh… Es verdad, no es Hinata. Ella no tiene novio, mucho menos hará algo parecido en un lugar así.

Dijo Kiba. Todos asintieron en señal de comprensión.

–Bueno, bueno… ¿Les conduzco a sus habitaciones?

–Hai. –Dijeron al unísono los jóvenes ninja.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Sakura analizaba cada rincón, había algo mal… Descubrió las cámaras por un pequeño brillo que se notó cuando una se movía. Ya les diría a los demás que estén atentos por si acaso ocurriese algo.

Naruto y Kiba iban discutiendo sobre quién dormiría en la "cama de arriba", terminaron jugando al "piedra, papel o tijeras". Shino liberó un pequeño insecto y le dio la orden de investigar sobre las cámaras y de dónde venía el olor a Hinata que notaron hace poco. Una vez llegaron a las habitaciones nuevas la señora se despidió con una reverencia y avisándoles que pronto les traería la comida.

–Chicos hay cámaras en el pasillo, no estoy muy segura si en las habitaciones también…

–¡Qué! –Dijeron Kiba y Naruto.

–Cállense bakas. –Dijo Sakura perdiendo la paciencia pegándoles un coscorrón leve en las cabezas de los dos jóvenes ruidosos.

–Ya mandé un insecto a investigar lo de las cámaras, pueden ir tranquilos. Si descubro algo malo nos iremos de inmediato.

–Hai. –Dijeron todos los demás.

–Estaré en las aguas termales, les avisaré cualquier cosa…

–¿Puedo ir contigo Sakura-chan? –Dijo sonrojado Naruto.

–¡No! De todas maneras los baños son separados. –Dijo Sakura antes de retirarse a su habitación que estaba unos metros más lejos.

–Aaah que mala suerte dattebayo…

–¡Te oí baka! –Gritó Sakura asustando al rubio que atemorizado entró a su habitación.

-0-

Desde que se intentó bañar tranquila en la mañana. Cuando todo fue interrumpido por Sasuke… Dije "intentó bañar" porque después de que él le diera la espalda de un momento a otro estaban nuevamente dándose besos, descontrolándose todo a su alrededor y terminaron haciéndolo de nueva cuenta en la ducha una y otra vez hasta que se les acabó el agua caliente.

Ahora se bañaría en las aguas termales del hotel, que descubrió que tenían después de pedirle a la anciana más agua recibiendo una negativa de respuesta. _"Definitivamente todo esto sucedió por el efecto de la droga"_ Se dijo a sí misma. Ella juraba que ni en un millón de años se imaginó haciendo todo eso, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en pocos momentos… _"Qué vergüenza" _Se dijo nuevamente.

Sasuke había salido hace siete horas atrás después del almuerzo, lo notó algo enfermo, afiebrado. Pero cuando le preguntó, él fríamente volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre le respondió que eso era algo que no debía interesarle. La dejó con el halcón vigilándola y le prometió volver antes del oscurecer.

Ahora el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y ni rastros de Sasuke. Se empezó a preocupar, a pesar de que él tomó su primer beso, su virginidad, le hablase fríamente todo el tiempo, era su naturaleza preocuparse por los demás. Aun así si el otro fuese su mayor enemigo…

Tomó su toalla, se amarró su largo y sedoso cabello y se marchó en dirección a las aguas termales. Se sacó lentamente su ropa y al dejarla en el casillero de ropa limpia notó una vestimenta peculiar… Una banda con cinta roja de Konoha. El uniforme rojo, con hombreras blancas, el círculo blanco representando el clan, la falda…

–¡Oh no!

Activó su Byakugan para encontrar a Sakura Haruno cerrando los ojos relajándose en el gran baño. Hiso un henge para transformarse en ella misma solo cambiando la forma de su cabello, sacando su fleco y el color de cabello a uno negro y sus ojos negros completamente.

Entró nerviosa hasta donde su antigua compañera de escuela estaba con los ojos cerrados aún, sin darse cuenta absolutamente de la presencia de Hinata ahí.

–Oh, perdón. No me di cuenta cuando entraste. –Reparó Sakura mirándola completamente, _"¡Qué chica más linda! y qué envidia sus curvas"_ pensó algo depresiva_._

–No importa. –Intentando cambiar su forma de hablar.

Salió apenas terminó de limpiarse. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento Sakura la reconocería por el chakra que liberaba con el henge. Se dirigió rápido hacia la habitación, notó que el halcón no la siguió, de hecho hasta desapareció. Se asustó un momento porque Sasuke aún no llegaba.

Se cambió de ropa a una más cotidiana. Miraba hacia la ventana queriendo salir, pero Sasuke le dijo que no saliera siquiera… Suspiró pesadamente y se relajó al sentir la llamada de la anciana trayendo la comida. Hinata la miró con desconfianza.

–Oh te diste cuenta kukuku. Perdón, mi marido ayer se equivocó de plato… Prometo que esta vez no habrá nada.

–Hnn… Gracias.

No le creyó mucho, pero lo dejó pasar con la ilusión de que no ocurriese de nuevo… Hiso por si acaso el experimento nuevamente esperando pero nada sucedió. Así que dejó su porción de comida, esperaría a que Sasuke llegara mirando la rata nueva del experimento.

Se quedó totalmente dormida por el aburrimiento al mirar la rata que seguía normal como antes y la ventana de vez en cuando esperando la llegada del Uchiha. En sueños recordaba a Neji, el cual falleció protegiéndola en la guerra. Despertó con las lágrimas frescas, cómo lo extrañaba…

La ventana se abrió de repente asustándola, por ella estaba entrando Sasuke Uchiha todo lastimado, lleno de sudor, tierra, sangre. Cuando se iba a desplomar en el suelo Hinata alcanzó a agarrarlo con fuerza y pudo arrastrarlo con las pocas fuerzas que tiene hasta la cama, cayendo encima de acolchonada.

–S-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué o-ocurrió?

–Fui… a entrenar… hasta el cansancio… me venía todo exhausto y unos tipos… me intentaron asaltar…

–Oh, pero… –Fue interrumpida por el relato…

–Peleé con ellos, los dejé inconscientes… Me demoré algo más porque me escondía de posibles testigos…

–Oh, no sabes cuán aliviada estoy…

–¿Por qué te preocup… –Fue interrumpido por el abrazo que Hinata le dio. –Te e-embarrarás, estoy c-completamente sucio…

–No importa.

Hinata fue a rogarle de nueva cuenta, llevando más dinero hasta que logró "convencer" a la anciana que les den más agua caliente. Llegó a la habitación, ¡No le había importado nada si alguien de Konoha la había visto!. Esperaba que no… Sasuke la notó algo más nerviosa. No preguntó nada.

Escuchó cómo Hinata preparaba el baño, la tina se llenaba de agua caliente, relajante para cualquier persona que quisiese descansar. Hiso que se afirmara de los hombros de ella mientras lo conducía hacia el baño. Con algo de pudor ella se dio la vuelta.

–¿Qué haces?

–Espero q-que usted s-se saque s-su r-ropa…

–Me viste completo ayer y hoy en la mañana, no puedes ser tan pudorosa.

–L-lo s-soy.

–Hinata estoy hecho mierda, sabes que necesito ayuda para desvestirme…

Hinata cerró sus perlados ojos intentando calmarse._ "¿Por qué cada vez que estaba con el Uchiha algo ameritaba un desnudo?". _Se dio la vuelta mirándolo completamente hecha un tomate, Sasuke se rió un poco. _"Ella es muy tímida"_. Le ayudó con la ropa y entrar a la gran tina. Pudo notar los moretones en el cuerpo de Sasuke, se notaba que se sobre exigió entrenando y después al seguir peleando sus fuerzas seguramente colapsaron.

Refregó el jabón como si bañase a un niño, sentía la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella poniéndola así mucho más nerviosa, pero no se detuvo. Al terminar el baño le ayudó a levantarse y lo condujo hacia la cama, dejándolo sentado. Trajo un ungüento medicinal de los que hacía de pequeña y después de secarle el cuerpo –claro exceptuando las partes íntimas- le puso el ungüento con mucho cuidado y cariño.

Calentó un poco la comida ya congelada a esa hora y se sirvió comida rápidamente. Luego le fue a dar la comida en la boca a Sasuke…

–Puedo comer solo.

–No p-puedes.

–Qué sabes tú.

–Sé que estás m-muy herido. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a e-entrenar si somos personas normales?

–Estaba aburrido y… –Se calló al instante.

–¿Y qué? –Intentó hacerlo continuar.

–Nada.

–Qué o-ocurre. _–"Posiblemente Orochimaru dijo algo"_ pensó.

–No puedo dejar de pensar…

–Q-qué cosa…

–En esa noche...

–¿C-cuál?

–No conseguía sacarte de mi mente.

El sonrojo se hiso presente en la cara de Hinata que sentía que estaba a punto de desmayar.

–Y-yo…

–Por eso me fui. No creas que me he enamorado de ti, solo fue una noche.

–L-lo sé. Yo tampoco me he e-enamorado de usted Sasuke-kun, yo ya amo a alguien. Lo de anoche fue un error. Será mejor que nos olvidemos pronto de todo esto…

No entendía por qué pero algo sintió quebrarse en su interior. Ella no sentía amor por él… Ella siempre había amado a Naruto. Lo sabía.

–Hmp.

El ambiente se volvió algo incómodo, pero pronto Hinata lo disolvió al recordar lo sucedido en la tarde.

–Sasuke-kun. Vi hoy a Sakura-san, creo que está con los demás…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 4:

–¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

–¿Q-qué?

–Podrías habérmelo ocultado e irte con tus compañeros ¿no?

–Yo…

¡Claro! Tuvo siete horas en las cuales pudo haber aprovechado el ver a la pelirosa para irse con ellos. _"¿Por qué se escondió entonces?"_. Sasuke al ver su cara confundida soltó un bufido y una risa corta.

–¿D-de qué s-se ríe? –Preguntó Hinata con los cachetes inflados y sonrojados de vergüenza haciendo una mueca muy infantil y tierna a la vez.

–De ti… Sí que eres toda una caja de sorpresas ¿eh Hyuga?

–C-cállese. Si quiere me voy, pues dudo que se hayan ido.

–Ya te dije que de mí no escapas. Tuviste la oportunidad, mas no la aprovechaste, que pena. –Dijo con sorna.

–U-usted no está en buenas condiciones, s-si deseo m-me puedo ir ahora mismo.

–Inténtalo.

Amenazó Sasuke con el Sharingan activado. Hinata salió de la habitación en busca de sus amigos, por las cámaras no quería levantar sospechas así que se contuvo de usar su byakugasn.

–Sakura-san…

Repetía una y otra vez recorriendo toda la extensión de pasillos del hotel. Lo que no sabía es que los ninjas se encontraban afuera, en el gran jardín trasero del hotel. No era muy grande, pero era cómodo para platicar en conjunto. Akamaru se puso nervioso, sentía el olor de su amiga hace tiempo, pero un olor la acompañaba, era como si a su olor natural se le implantara otro olor… Kiba también notaba eso, pero como les explicó la anciana quizás el olor era de una chica que estaba con su novio o de cualquier inquilino. No fue hasta que los agudos sentidos del perro sintieron la fina voz de Hinata al llamarlos que se puso en estado de alerta ladrando para que le prestaran atención.

–Akamaru calma que Hinata no está aquí. –Dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizar el gran animal que ladraba como loco.

–Un momento… –Intervino Kiba que por precaución olfateó de nuevo por todos los rincones. –¡Bien hecho Akamaru! Chicos Hinata sí está aquí.

–¡¿Dónde?!

–Naruto ten paciencia. La buscaremos con calma, este hotel es un poco grande pero ella no se moverá de aquí. –Calló Shino enviando a dos de sus insectos. –Está en el segundo piso.

–¡Vamos entonces dattebayo!

Los jóvenes ninja corrieron hasta el segundo piso alcanzando a ver al fondo del pasillo a Hinata de espaldas. No había dudas, era ella, solo que con diferente ropa. La llamaron, le gritaron pero ella no les parecía oír, creyeron que estaban siendo víctimas de una cruel broma, hasta que la joven se dio la vuelta, mirándolos. Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero de un momento a otro un encapuchado les impidió el paso.

–¿Qué dem… –Alcanzó a balbucear Naruto al detenerse tan abruptamente.

–¡Naruto! –Exclamó preocupada Sakura.

–Hmp. No creí volverte a ver tan pronto dobe…

–¿Sa-Sasuke? –El Uchiha le dio la cara pero lo suficiente como para que solo el Uzumaki la viera.

–¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Preguntó Kiba.

–Es… –Algo le decía que conocía a esa persona, Sakura estaba con el ceño fruncido intentando pensar quién…

–Sasuke. –Los ojos jade se abrieron de sorpresa ante la palabra del Aburame tanto como los azules más adelante. Quedaron en blanco, todo pensamiento racional quedó atrás, Naruto y Sakura solo podían intentar procesar que estaban en frente de su antiguo amigo y amor respectivamente.

–¿Qué hace Uchiha aquí? –Preguntó curioso Kiba.

–Eso mismo me pregunto. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a Hinata.

Solo con el nombre de la Hyuga pudieron volver a la realidad el rubio y la pelirosa. No entendían tanta coincidencia pero la razón por la que ahí estaban era por Hinata.

–Teme sal.

–Wow ¿ya no quieres que regrese?

–Estamos para buscar a Hinata y sabes que cuando nos encontremos debemos aclarar las cosas con los puños. Pero ahora lo más importante es Hinata.

–Hnn. ¿Y qué pasaría si yo no dejo que se la lleven?

–Sasuke-kun…

–¿De qué hablas?

–Hmp. Un gusto volverlos a ver…

Fueron las últimas palabras del Uchiha antes de salir corriendo detrás de la Hyuga antes de que la encontrasen los otros. Cuando amenazó a Hinata la puso bajo un genjutsu, todo parece normal pero no puede ver a nadie de Konoha. Cuando llegó al tercer piso y Hinata lo vio comenzó a correr.

La persecución duró hasta que Hinata ya no daba más y se escapó por una escalera hasta llegar al piso donde se alojaban –cuarto piso-. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba bajo un genjustu y se liberó rápidamente. Pudo escuchar los gritos y el alboroto que había en todo el hotel por los gritos de Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru –obviamente Shino no gritaba solo… Estaba presente-. Quiso ir a verlos pero la figura de Sasuke entró por la puerta encerrándolos con llave una vez adentro.

–Sasuke-kun… D-déjeme ir…

–Sssh. –La silenció acercándose peligrosamente, mientras él avanzaba ella retrocedía. Esto hasta que chocó con la pared, Sasuke rápidamente le noqueo con dos dedos dejándola totalmente dormida.

Agradecía que Orochimaru le enseñara alguna vez a cerrar cuartos con chakra, así nadie podría encontrarlos ni menos saber dónde están. Recordó cuando se fijó que las cámaras del pasillo estuvieron apagadas, eso le provocó curiosidad y al mismo tiempo desconfianza. Lo bueno es que nadie había captado el momento del reencuentro.

Naruto bufó enojado_. ¿Cómo era posible que los dos ninjas que buscaban ahora se les perdiesen en un simple hotel?._ Decidieron ir donde la anciana a avisarle que la joven que buscan sí estaba y que ahora buscan a otro chico, pero no la encontraron. Se prometieron hacer guardia por todo el hotel. Esos dos no se les escaparían fácilmente.

Kiba y Akamaru estaban en la salida, Sakura en la recepción, Naruto estaba vigilando las escaleras y Shino estaba vigilando el jardín junto a sus insectos. Dispuestos a pasar toda la noche si era necesario despiertos hasta que apareciese Hinata y/o Sasuke.

-0-

Ya a la madrugada –tipo cuatro de la mañana-, los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha empezaban a flaquear, tenían mucho sueño y ni señales de Hinata… Naruto asegurándose de que nadie lo veía desde el escalón en el que se sentó se dispuso a dormir.

–Solo será una hora dattebayo… Si Hinata o Sasuke apareciesen los demás se harán cargo por algo somos cuatro.

Eso mismo pensó el Inuzuka que cerca de la puerta de salida, escondido con Akamaru en un pequeño árbol de grandes hojas se dispuso a dormitar tranquilo con su perro.

–Vamos Akamaru, que solo será una pestañada.

–Guau.

Sakura estaba muy cansada pero no desistía. Se sentó en un sillón de cuero verde que estaba en la recepción. Pensó que el sueño la dejaría una vez descansase las piernas, pero se equivocó eso le provocó más sueño. Después de bostezar libremente sus ojos sin darse cuenta se cerraron muy lentamente.

–No me dormiré… Yo voy a pegarle a los que hayan secuestrado a Hinata… Y voy a traer a Sasuke-kun devuelta, Shannaro… Sí, yo… Traeré a Hinata-kun… Y le pegaré a Sasuke… Shanna…ro.

El único personaje que no se rendía al sueño era Shino que tranquilamente se sentó en la copa de un árbol mientras veía cómo sus insectos se divertían revoloteando de aquí por allá en el jardín buscando rastro de su joven amiga.

–Yo no defraudaré a mi amiga… Por algo es mi amiga, es mi deber como camarada.

Sasuke, por su parte había equipado nuevamente todas las pertenencias suyas y las que podían ser de Hinata. Tenía todo listo solo hacía falta escapar. Se convirtió en un anciano y salió a verificar. Las cámaras no estaban prendidas, un punto. En la escalera estaba Naruto roncando con una burbuja de moco inflándose y desinflándose a medida respiraba, otro punto. En la recepción no estaba la anciana, ese era un punto en contra porque debían irse y pagarle a ella. Se asustó al escuchar la voz de su antigua compañera Haruno, al mirarla en el sillón completamente dormida murmurando incoherencias por doquier su alerta desapareció, otro punto. No quiso averiguar por los otros dos tipos que faltaban, pero de momento aprovecharía su suerte y escaparía con Hinata.

La tomó sin delicadeza alguna junto con el equipaje. Salió audazmente como buen ninja que era. La recepción estaba aún vacía, pero aprovechó y dejó una carta escrita rápidamente hace unos minutos atrás junto con el dinero correspondiente adentro de ella.

Así a las cinco horas de viaje, ya amaneciendo decidió descansar un momento. En una cueva dejó las cosas y a Hinata durmiendo como un ángel sobre un futon. Como no estaba acostumbrado a dormir se quedó todo el resto de la mañana vigilando que nadie los pillase ni que Hinata escapase.

-0-

Despertó en lo que distinguió una cueva. Estaban todas sus cosas junto a ella y las de Sasuke también. Lo último que recordó era que estaban en el hotel, él le puso bajo un genjutsu y todo lo demás es borroso. Suspiró, al activar su Byakugan se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía menos idea de dónde estaba. Todo al alrededor era bosque en kilómetros y kilómetros. Unos pasos acercándose la devolvieron a la realidad. Sasuke se aproximaba lentamente, se agachó al lado de ella, muy cerca. Tal cercanía era muy incómoda para Hinata que su cara se fue coloreando de a poco.

–¿Estás enferma?

–N-no.

–Hmp. Vamos.

–¿D-dónde est…

–A un día y noche de Amegakure.

Se levantaron cada uno llevando su propia mochila. Hinata quería encontrar un lago para bañarse. Se sentía sucia y sabía que lo estaba. Con la camisa sin mangas azul, su pantalón habitual ninja, muñequeras negras y sus sandalias. Misma ropa con la que salió a esta misión. De toda la ropa que le dio Kabuto esta era la que más le gustaba vestir como ninja, hacía bastante calor así que era cómoda concluyó.

Miró el sol y no pudo evitar pensar.

–Naruto-kun…

"_¿Habrá estado en la misión con Sakura?"._ Estuvo tan cerca de volverlo a ver supuso. Lo extrañaba tanto…

–Deja de pensar en el dobe.

Frunció el ceño, Sasuke iba unos metros más atrás de ella para vigilar que no se escapara pero alcanzaba a oír todo.

–N-no quiero.

Se molestó que él le prohibiese pensar en su gran amor. No tenía el derecho de mandarle en su corazón y pensamientos…

–Usted también debería pensar en él Sasuke-kun.

–¿Hum?

–Naruto-kun siempre piensa en usted, usted es su mejor amigo. Siempre habla de ust…

–Cállate.

"_¡Que irrespetuoso ese chico!"._ Los puños de Hinata se fueron apretando, su paciencia se estaba acabando. Mientras a Sasuke se le formaba de a poco una sonrisa ladina tan común en él. Quería molestarla, era divertido.

–Yo n-no… ¿Por qué se ríe? –Los pasos de Hinata se detuvieron al escuchar una risa proveniente de atrás. Se reía de ella…Lo sabía.

Cuando se dio vuelta con el Byakugan activado, en sus dedos el chakra para usar el Jūken contra él y poder irse tranquila a Konoha de un momento a otro Sasuke le afirmó los brazos dejándolos a los lados y la abrazó.

Pasados unos minutos seguían en la misma posición. Hinata aún no podía comprender el abrazo, estaba en blanco aún.

–¿Po-Por qué…

–No lo sé.

Se separaron y Sasuke continuó caminando. Hinata se quedó parada mirándole la espalda.

–¿Vas a venir o quieres que te cargue?

Eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a andar un poco más adelante te él. Tal y como estaban antes. Iba un tanto confundido, podía haberle pegado, podía haberla noqueado nuevamente, podía ponerla bajo un genjustu y lo que hizo fue ¿abrazarla?

Hinata no pudo pensar otra cosa que no fuese eso en todo el día.

Tan perdidos en sus pensamientos estaban los dos que de un momento a otro estaban de noche y a oscuras caminando todavía. Hinata se detuvo al notarlo y Sasuke al verla detenerse volvió a la realidad mirando el cielo nublado.

–¿Deberíamos a-acampar n-no? –Dijo Hinata sin mirarlo.

–Hmp, supongo que sí.

Armó una tienda para los dos. Era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que duerman los dos sin tener que tocarse. Recordó lo que quería hacer por la mañana y al salir de la tienda y verlo juntando los trozos de madera para encender la fogata lo encontró por un segundo sexy. Sus mejillas se encendieron al notar sus pensamientos, sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejarlos. En ese instante el Uchiha se dio cuenta de su presencia cerca.

Miró expectante a lo que ella dijese, notó que tenía una toalla en la mano.

–Hay un lago cerca hacia el norte.

–H-hai. I-iré a bañarme, no tardo.

–Hmp. Yo iré después a buscar unos cuantos peses.

–Hai.

Una vez en el lago se desvistió rápidamente y entró en la rica agua refrescado su níveo cuerpo. Suspiró sonoramente demostrando cuánto necesitaba relajarse así. No era una terma pero ese baño le reconfortó bastante. Con los ojos cerrados se apoyó a la orilla para pensar un momento. Normalmente pensaría en Naruto, pero esta vez sus pensamientos fueron solamente dedicados al Uchiha. El abrazo y todos los momentos pasados… Luego de pensar mil veces en todo respecto a Sasuke Uchiha sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos y se sumergió intentando enfocarse en el nado.

Sasuke caminaba rápido en dirección al lago. Después de unos cuantos minutos se preocupó de que la Hyuga hubiese escapado. La había dejado ir en un momento de desliz. Cuando llegó al lago no había nadie, bufó molesto porque le engañaron. La buscó por los alrededores sin resultados positivos. Cansado de correr por todo el bosque a una velocidad alta, todo sudado se fue al lago. Ya buscaría a la Hyuga por la mañana, ahora se iba a dar un buen baño.

–¿Dónde demonios habrá ido? –Rugió enojado entrando su blanco cuerpo al agua helada.

Meditó un momento pero se enfureció más al pensar en la cara de tonto que le vieron. Unas gotas de agua le llegaron a la frente provocando que mirase el cielo, había estado nublado por la tarde. _"¿Tan pensativo andaba que no pudo deducir que llovería?"._ Bufó nuevamente entrando todo su cuerpo nadando un momento.

Creyó ver una criatura blanca como él, y grande como él. _"Definitivamente eso no es un pez_". La criatura al parecer también se puso en alerta y se acercó un poco de marea curiosa según vio. Salió a respirar un momento preparándose para cazar a la extraña criatura que venía en dirección hacia él. Cuando la "cosa" salió del agua pudo notar en un instante que esa "cosa" no era "cosa". Era…

–Hi-Hinata.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Los dos se miraron impresionados. Estaban completamente desnudos y frente a frente. Con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa mientras la lluvia les caía encima.

–¿Qué h-hace a-aquí?

–Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

En ese momento pudieron darse cuenta lo desnudos que estaban y les invadió el bichito de la vergüenza sonrojando sus mejillas.

–M-me estaba b-bañando. L-le dije h-hace…

–Creí que te habías ido.

–Y-yo… –Y ahí recayó nuevamente en que tuvo perfectamente la oportunidad de oro de irse a Konoha pero no la aprovechó. Sasuke notó que ella no había pensado siquiera en irse y rió un poco.

–Hmp. Rara…

–¿Q-qué?

–Salgamos, está haciendo frío.

–Yo no… ¡Achis!

–Hmp.

Salieron juntos sin mirarse realmente solo sintiendo que el otro estaba al lado. Hinata por lo oscuro activó el Byakugan y le dijo a Sasuke dónde estaban los peces. Sacaron dos grandes que cocinaron en un momento sin lluvia. Se habían vestido en la tienda dándose la espalda. Ahora bien abrigados los dos adentro de la tienda comiendo pescado frito en silencio mientras afuera llovía con poca intensidad. Después de haber comido se acomodaron para dormir.

–B-buenas n-noches Sasuke-kun.

–Hmp.

A mitad de la noche Sasuke se despertó con las típicas pesadillas que lo atormentaban noche tras noche. Si no era la masacre del clan era Itachi. Miró a su lado para ver cómo Hinata dormía profundamente como un bebé. La encontró tierna y se dedicó a observarla dormir. Recordó la vez que hicieron… Se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo. Había sido su primera vez, pero debía admitir que de no ser por la droga jamás lo hubiese hecho. Él estaba enfocado en destruir Konoha, no en distracciones como esa. Esa noche fue la primera en que no se despertó con pesadillas y descansó la noche completa.

Miró a Hinata removerse un poco incómoda para luego comenzar a temblar. La temperatura bajó drásticamente cuando dejó de llover y quedó solo la humedad en el ambiente. Al tocarle la cara y sentirla congelada, sin pensarlo mucho acercó el cuerpo pequeño de la Hyuga al suyo sacándola de su futon y metiéndola al de él que era igual de espacioso que el de ella. La abrazó en un intento de darle calor y observó algo sorprendido cómo instintivamente los brazos de ella se aferraron al cuello de él abrazándolo también.

–Hinata… –Creyó que estaba despierta pero ella solo suspiró provocándole un escalofrío.

El sueño lo invadió después de por lo menos media hora. El cuerpo ahora calentito de Hinata rodeándole en un abrazo embargaba un sentimiento de seguridad. Cerrando de a poco los ojos rindiéndose al sueño quedó totalmente dormido.

–Sasuke-kun… –Susurró Hinata sin darse cuenta, pero nadie escuchó.

-0-

–¡¿Cómo se durmieron?! –Alegó Kiba por milésima vez en el día a Naruto y Sakura que miraban apenados.

–L-lo siento Kiba pero solo me sentía cansada y me senté en el sillón. Estuve un buen rato despierta antes.

–Sí, Sakura-chan no tiene la culpa. ¡Yo tenía demasiado sueño dattebayo!. Además se suponía que ustedes también debían de estar alerta. –Miró sospechosamente a Shino que se mostró tan impasible como siempre.

–Yo no dormí en toda la noche Naruto. Yo me preocupo por mis camaradas.

–Sí. ¡Parece que los únicos preocupados por Hinata somos nosotros!

–¡Guau!

–Kiba, tú también estabas durmiendo con Akamaru. –Respondió Shino neutro.

–Y-yo… Jeje…

–¡Ya basta! Deberíamos estar buscando a Hinata en vez de pensar en lo que sucedió anoche.

–Sí. Sakura-chan tiene razón dattebayo.

–Vamos. El olor de mi amiga está más al oeste.

–Hai.

Rápidos partieron detrás de la ojiperla. Esta vez no se darían el lujo de perderla.

Shino sugirió acampar a media tarde. Ante las quejas del rubio se mostró neutro completamente y lo calló cuando le recordó que era él el capitán de la misión.

Kiba y Akamaru fueron a buscar comida, Shino fue por madera, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron armando la tienda. Sakura reía ante lo disparates que hacía el rubio por armar una simple tienda. Se caía mil veces enredándose y desarmaba todo, cuando ella le decía que quería ayudar él solo decía que no.

Recordó el día nevado en que se perdió Hinata. Naruto había avisado que se declararía, estaba segura que a Hinata. Se sentía feliz por él porque era obvio que no le rechazarían, como a ella. Sabía que seguía sintiendo amor por Uchiha Sasuke pero ya no sabía si seguía siendo con la misma intensidad que cuando pequeña. Sasuke había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, era una persona fría y totalmente perdida en la oscuridad. En algún momento Naruto y él se enfrentarían nuevamente y confiaba en que Naruto haga cambiar al moreno como ella no pudo hacerlo. En hotel Sasuke estaba al igual que Hinata, era mucha coincidencia. _"Los dos andaban juntos… Pero ¿Por qué?"_

–¡Una simple tienda no me ganará dattebayo!

Ese grito la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró cómo milésima vez Naruto quedaba todo enredado en las cuerdas de la tienda. Sonriéndole tratando de tranquilizarlo comenzó a desenredar las cuerdas de la tienda. Naruto se movía un poco incómodo, sentía que la cuerda poco a poco lo ahorcaba y se removió intentando sacarla de su cuello. Al hacer ese movimiento tan brusco pasó a llevar el pie de Sakura que sin poder evitarlo calló encima del Uzumaki. Los dos al abrir los ojos pudieron notar lo cerca que estaban sus caras y sus bocas de juntarse.

–Uno corriendo detrás de unas liebres y ellos muy cariñosos… ¡Eso es injusto!

–¡Guau!

Los dos jóvenes miraron a su compañero sudado con cinco liebres en sus manos y luego se miraron y comprendieron la pose comprometedora en la que estaban sonrojándose en el momento.

–¡Kyaa! –Gritó Sakura alejándose rápidamente de Naruto y este levantándose instintivamente poniéndose cerca de la pelirosa que por reflejo le dio una cachetada dejándolo K.O en el suelo de nuevo.

–Vaya pareja resultaron ser…

–¡Guau!

-0-

Ya por la mañana Hinata despertó con una sensación linda en su pecho. Se sentía protegida y calentita. Sintió la respiración pausada de Sasuke al dormir junto a ella y se aferró más al cuerpo del vengador. Pasaron unos segundos más para que pudiese caer en cuenta lo que realmente sucedía.

–¡Sasu-Sasuke-k-kun!

El nombrado se removió un poco siendo despertado por la morena sorprendida.

–Hnn, hola.

–¿Qu-qué, po-por qué?

–Anoche estabas congelada, te traje a mi futon y supongo que durante la noche terminamos así. –Mintió lo último, pero eso no era de mucha importancia ahora.

–Oh. Perdón… –Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a levantarse pero los brazos del Uchiha aún la tenían firmemente agarrada. –Sasuke-kun…

Intentó forcejear un poco pero el chico no la soltaba, se dio nuevamente la vuelta para mirarlo mejor pero los oscuros e hipnóticos ojos negros le dejaron completamente en blanco.

–Hinata…

El moreno concentró su oscura mirada en la blanca mientras se levantaba de a poco y ella al mismo tiempo se acercaba lentamente. Se detuvieron cuando sintieron sus propias respiraciones. Concentrándose ahora en los labios del otro como si fuese la primera vez que los notan –y lo era-.

–Sasuke-kun.

-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí dejo el cuarto capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 5:

Abrió un momento sus hermosos ojos jade, despertándose de un largo sueño acogedor. Estaba en la tienda junto a sus tres compañeros y Akamaru. Sintió la espalda algo mojada, pero le restó importancia. Perezosamente quiso estirar sus manos para recibir el día con un bostezo pero unos brazos le impedían el movimiento. Extrañada intentó darse la vuelta para sorprenderse al quedar frente a frente con.

–¿Naruto?

El aludido que tenía sujeta por la cintura a la joven Haruno y un charco de baba en su espalda abrió lentamente los ojos azules. Al ver a la chica sonrió tontamente pensando que era un sueño. Se acercó hasta poder probar los labios de la pelirosa.

–¡Kyaaaah!

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de un estruendo como de una bomba en el lugar. Despertando a los otros compañeros.

-0-

Se acercaron lentamente hasta iniciar un beso cálido en los labios del otro. Era una sensación única, tan exquisita, tan mística. Sus lenguas se movían en una danza sin fin. Se separaron para poder verse bien a los ojos.

–Qu-Qué fue… –Se sintió extraño al tartamudear.

–N-no lo s-sé. –Concluyó algo extrañada Hinata.

Se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a Amegakure que estaba a un día y noche por lo menos. Caminaban en silencio algo alejados pero juntos a la vez. Cada uno en sus pensamientos, sobre lo mismo.

Unos ladrones intentaron llevarse las pocas frutas que habían encontrado en el camino. Sasuke estaba por atacar pero Hinata lo tomó del hombro haciendo que detuviera sus planes. La miró sobre el hombro, sin darse vuelta siquiera pidiéndole con la mirada una explicación de su actuar. Hinata solo negó y le sonrió dejándole congelado, tratando de pedirle que confiara en ella. Él asintió y vio cómo ella se acercó a los ladrones que la miraban anonadados, sobre todo cuando se fijaron que ella les entregó la fruta en una tela enrollada.

Los tipos de un momento a otro se arrodillaron frente a la joven. Sasuke entró en estado de alerta por posible ataque, pero al escuchar la risita de Hinata se calmó enseguida. Los tipos estaban muertos de hambre y en modo de agradecimiento se arrodillaron frente a Hinata. Él nunca hubiese hecho algo semejante pensó.

Dejándolos atrás continuaron con su camino silenciosamente. Sasuke intentaba comprender el pensar de Hinata mirándole la espalda al caminar más adelante que él. La joven solo pensaba en lo bello del día.

De un momento a otro el bello día se tornó nublado, ya no se notaban flores, el aire y todo el ambiente era más otoñal a esa altura. Sasuke llamó un momento a Hinata e invocando un halcón grande se subió y tomándola de la mano la invitó a subirse junto a él continuando el viaje por vía aérea. Llegaron a Amegakure y al cubrirse los dos con impermeables no se mojaron ni las cosas. Hinata con su Byakugan activado analizaba el territorio, el halcón se detuvo en un callejón alejado donde no había nadie según Hinata dijo. Continuaron su camino corriendo bajo la lluvia que comenzó al llegar al lugar, Sasuke se detuvo frente una puerta tocando tres veces.

-0-

–¡Vamos! –Gritó enérgico el rubio mirando a sus compañeros, sobre todo a la joven del grupo que al mirarlo le hiso un desprecio. –Pero Sakura-chan, ya dije que lo sentía…

–…

–Ya Naruto, déjala tranquila. –Defendió el Inuzuka. –Aunque fue chistoso… Me pregunto cuántos litros de baba tienes que aunque derrames no se te acaba, todo parecía un río jajaja.

–Kiba… –Dijo Shino.

–Hmp. Ok, continuemos.

Los tres chicos caminaron en silencio, Sakura esperó un momento antes de comenzar su marcha y sonrió mirando la espalda de su amigo rubio. El Uzumaki se había disculpado tantas veces con ella, estaba tan arrepentido. Debía confesar que le dio asco, era mucha baba en su espalda, pero Naruto la había cargado hasta un río donde se pudo limpiar tranquila. Esas acciones… Él era tan considerado con ella que se preocupaba de todo, era tan amable y siempre estaba pensando en ella…

Pero…

Sí. Siempre existe el pero…

Ella estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

Así de simple… Porque no se podía hacer nada contra eso… ¿O sí?

-0-

Entraron recibidos por tipos encapuchados, era una especie de bar secreto, todo tan vulgar. Las camareras vestían cortos y apegados vestidos que no ocultaban para nada sus figuras voluptuosas, tipos borrachos sentados mirando y tocando a las jóvenes camareras cuando pasaban por sus lados. Hinata solo seguía al Uchiha que era conducido hasta una gran sala.

–¡Hey, pero qué chica más linda!

Hiso notar un gran hombre gordo que dirigía sin vergüenza alguna su gran mano al trasero de Hinata que solo miraba la espalda de Sasuke, al frente suyo. Solo un segundo antes de que cometiese su acción fuerte mano de Sasuke lo dejó impactado contra el suelo armando un revuelo de curiosos.

–¿Pero qué demo…

–La tocas y te mato.

–Sasu…

–Hmp.

–Oye tú. –Le llamó la atención el dueño. –Viniste por un encargo y alojamiento, no te dejaré hacer un escándalo aquí ¿entendiste?

–Tsk.

Fueron conducidos hasta una habitación algo oscura. El tipo le entregó el pergamino que supuestamente al invocarlo aparecían los medicamentos que Orochimaru había encargado.

Subieron unos cuantos de esos viejos escalones hasta dar con una puerta de madera algo vieja.

–Esta es su habitación. –Antes de que el hombre se marchara Hinata decidió tomar el habla.

–Di-disculpe señor…

–Hum… Dime.

–Somos dos… N-no tendrá otra habitaci… –No la dejó continuar.

–No. Quiero solo una. –Sentenció el Uchiha.

–De todas formas no tengo más. Si quieren servirse algo bajen y pidan.

–Hmp.

Entraron a la habitación que era algo húmeda e inhóspita. Dejaron sus cosas en una esquina y Hinata se atrevió a hablar.

–¿P-por qué…?

–Porque aquí hay muchos hombres, uno se puede pasar de listo y entrar en tu habitación. Estamos más seguros juntos.

–Usted… ¿Me quiere proteger?

Esa pregunta lo dejó congelado. Se suponía que no pensaría en nada. La noche en la que estuvieron juntos no significó completamente nada. Entonces… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si un tipo la tocase? ¿Por qué con el hecho de pensarlo le daban ganas de matar? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar esa noche? ¿Por qué recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido? ¿Por qué la besó ese mismo día por la mañana?

–Voy a pedir comida. No le abras a nadie. –Dijo finalmente saliendo rápido hacia el primer piso.

Hinata pensaba en el actuar del último Uchiha. Era tan misterioso, no lo podía comprender nunca. Es cierto que cosas pasaron hace dos noches atrás, ella se dispuso a dejarlo en el pasado pero por alguna razón desconocida no podía… Recordaba todo con sumo detalle, los gestos, los ruidos, las sensaciones, todo lo que Uchiha Sasuke le provocaba cuando la tocaba. La había protegido, se preocupó por ella cuando nadó en el lago, la defendido de un gran hombre pervertido, siempre se preocupó por ella. La Hyuga sonrió…

Pero…

Sí. Siempre existe el pero…

Ella estaba enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto.

Así de simple… Porque no se podía hacer nada contra eso… ¿O sí?

-0-

Sasuke pronto volvió con la comida, se sirvieron en silencio absoluto. Tan pronto terminaron de comer y retiraron los platos fueron a dormir, estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir despiertos siquiera.

La cama era de una plaza y media al parecer, estaban muy apegados el uno a otro. Decidieron dormir un rato pero Sasuke se encontraba tan pensativo que no conseguía pegar un ojo por muy cansado que estuviese. Se levantó y entró en el pequeño baño a ducharse con agua calentita relajándolo completamente.

Hinata que se despertó al sentir un gran trueno miró en todas direcciones intentando encontrar algún rastro del Uchiha por ahí. Tenía miedo, estaba sola en un lugar nuevo, necesitaba sentirse protegida y sin darse cuenta supo que solo Sasuke la hacía sentir así.

Los sonoros truenos conseguían asustar mucho a la joven Hyuga que al no sentir nada parecido a la presencia de Sasuke cerca ni se acordó de activar su Byakugan.

Cuando sintió la puerta del baño abrirse supo que Sasuke se encontraba ahí, sin dar tiempo a rodeos ni pensamientos corrió en dirección a la vieja y gran puerta encontrándose con el Uchiha abrazándolo, dejándolo impactado y en estado de shock.

Solo hasta que sintió el cuerpo algo húmedo de Sasuke se separó un poco para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo y solo tapado por una pequeña toalla en su cadera. Si no estuviese la habitación tan oscura podría jurar que Sasuke estaba sonrojado.

–Lo siento… Yo…

–No importa.

Se quedaron mirando un momento más, lo suficiente como para apreciar bien el mirar del otro. Tal y como había sucedido en la mañana sus miradas se desviaron a los labios del otro y lo último que supieron antes de perder su autocontrol era que se estaban desvistiendo en dirección a la ducha.

-0-

Los ojos azules miraban tensos.

–Kiba… ¿Estás seguro?

La tensión crecía más y más al haber escuchado al Inuzuka que de un momento a otro perdió el olor. Simplemente fue de repente, como si se hubiese camuflado… Todos miraban expectantes al moreno que arrugaba la nariz esforzándose por obtener una vez más el rastro de su amiga, incluso Akamaru no entendía qué pasaba, todo fue muy extraño.

–Huum… Estoy seguro que estábamos bien, el olor se perdió en esa dirección. –Dijo apuntando hacia el frente. Sakura meditó un momento la situación llegando a la conclusión de.

–Pero hacia allá se encuentra Amegakure ¿no?

–N-no me preguntes a mí dattebayo. –Explicó Naruto algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo. Él era tan despistado que ya no tenía idea de dónde se encontraban en el mapa.

–Sakura tiene razón. Si Hinata llegó a Amegakure es muy probable que su rastro se perdiese por la lluvia que generalmente frecuenta allá, factor que impide oler bien.

–¡Es verdad Shino! Entonces ya sabemos que Hinata ahora se encuentra allá.

Llegaron en unas pocas horas siendo recibidos por la torrencial tormenta que posee la aldea todos los días generalmente. Decidieron buscar con los insectos de Shino ya que el olfato Kiba en lluvia no era de mucha ayuda.

Encontraron un hotel en el que al solo quedaba una habitación. No se hicieron mucho problema, la habitación era para mucha gente así que todos tenían una cama propia.

Después de ducharse y comer Shino decidió recomponer energías, había confiado a gran número de sus pequeños al ambiente húmedo, pero todo aquello había sido por su amiga, quería que llegara el mañana luego para tener noticias de ellos, esperaba que nadie fuese estúpido y aplastase… ¡No! La sola idea le daba escalofríos, solo quería despejar su mente y se dirigió a dormir.

Naruto que jugaba a las cartas con Kiba mientras de repente veían la TV solo pensaba en ganarle al Inuzuka y apostaban quién el día de mañana al encontrar a Hinata la vería primero.

Sakura se había sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana para apreciar la vista de aquella húmeda y algo depresiva aldea. Quería encontrar a Hinata, se había vuelto una gran amiga ese último tiempo, pero debía confesar que se sentía intrigada del por qué habían visto a Sasuke junto a ella.

–¿Sasuke-kun la secuestro?... No, Sasuke-kun solo piensa en sus metas.

Reflexionó con una sonrisa triste al recordar. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su piel clara. Quería que Sasuke ya no tuviera tanto odio en su corazón, quería que él se diera cuenta de que ella le podría ayudar a salir de la oscuridad con su amor.

–Quería… –Susurró mirando las glotonas gotas apegadas al vidrio de enfrente.

-0-

–Un momento.

Solo alcanzaron a avanzar unos pasos hasta que Sasuke se detuvo de repente. Hinata lo miró algo extrañada y muy sonrojada.

–¿Q-qué…

–Vete.

–¿Eh? Pero yo…

–Vete. –El tono serio, casi gruñido que le dio la asustó mucho más.

–N-no entiendo qué hice… –Fue interrumpida.

–Dijiste _su_ nombre…

Alcanzó a decirle antes de empujarla casi afuera del baño para que pudiese vestirse tranquilo. Hinata quedó muda tapándose la boca con sus manos.

_¿Realmente había dicho eso?_

Sasuke al salir la miró un momento, Hinata seguía en la misma parte desde que cerró la puerta.

–¿Por qué no te vas?

–Y-yo…

–Puedes irte si deseas. Como dijiste antes de salir estaré perfectamente solo… No te necesito, eres un estorbo.

No le dedicó ni siquiera una mirada más, como si no existiera se acomodó en el otro lado de la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda. Hinata solo lo miraba, sabía que no estaba durmiendo, estaba enojado… Con ella.

No sabía qué hacer, se supone que ella no sentía nada por Sasuke. Ella está enamorada de Naruto, lo que ocurre con ellos son simples deslices… ¿Cierto? Respiró hondo un momento tratando de darse ánimos. Eso sonaba como si estuviese convenciéndose de su amor… Pero lo estaba haciendo. Sasuke es un vengador, no está aquí porque le gustase su compañía, estaban juntos porque Orochimaru les asignó una especie de "misión" terminó razonando.

Ella había aceptado la misión, y ella nunca retrocedía a su palabra. Ese era su nindo, al igual que Naruto. Sasuke tenía un poco de razón, quizás ella no ha hecho nada más que causarle problemas.

Más segura se acostó nuevamente mirándole la espalda al Uchiha, quedando pronto completamente dormida. Al rato el joven se dio vuelta hasta quedar en frente de ella, la observó un rato apreciando sus finas facciones, acarició lentamente las mejillas rosadas de la Hyuga. Lentamente su mano fue tocando hasta llegar a los hombros, dirigiendo su mirada inconscientemente a su camisa que hacía notar el nacimiento de sus senos. Meneó su cabeza un poco para alejar los posibles nuevos pensamientos y decidió dormir cerrando sus oscuros ojos.

-0-

Hinata al despertar se sintió un momento sola, tanteo un poco la cama y no encontró el cuerpo del Uchiha a su lado. Frotándose sus cuencas para sacar los rastros de sueño miró mejor la habitación, Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a la ventana, muy absorto en sus propios pensares como para darse cuenta de la presencia de Hinata levantándose. Se duchó y cuando ya estuvo lista dirigió su mirar al Uchiha nuevamente, aún seguía frente al vidrio. Extrañada se dirigió con cautela hacia él y con algo de miedo trató de llamar su atención tirándole un poco de la camisa tal cual pequeña llamando a un mayor.

–Sasuke-kun…

–¿Hn?

–Esto… Usted… ¿Está bien?

El Uchiha la quedó mirando un momento, intentando analizarla. Aunque sea solo un poco, pero no conseguía nada… Hinata Hyuga era todo un misterio para él.

–Tú… ¿Quieres volver a Konoha?

–¿Eh?... –Al notar que el moreno no diría nada más solo tuvo que responder. –Yo… Sí quiero, extraño mucho a todos.

–¿Qué harías si te toparas con alguien de Konoha que esté buscándote?

–Me iría con ellos supongo. –Respondió Hinata sin titubear.

–Hn…

–No hay nada que me ate a estar aquí ¿no cree?

–¿Por qué no te has ido?

–…

–Nos vamos.

–H-hai.

Mientras Hinata iba a buscar sus cosas en la esquina donde las habían dejado ayer, Sasuke pudo notar una cabellera rubia que se acercaba por la calle junto a otros más.

–Tsk. Sigueme, cambiaron algo los planes.

–¿Eh?... Oh ok.

-0-

–Aquí están definitivamente.

–¿Enserio Shino?

–Demo… Este lugar se ve un poco…

–Escalofriante dattebayo.

–Esperen aquí. Kiba, Akamru y yo iremos a investigar dentro.

–Si ocurriese cualquier cosa nosotros… –Agregó Sakura.

–Ustedes se darán cuenta si ocurriese algo o no. No te preocupes Sakura.

Los dos hombres y perro entraron al bar intentando hablar con el "jefe". Los otros dos jóvenes esperaban afuera, Naruto miraba todo y a la vez nada en aquel el ambiente húmedo y Sakura inspeccionaba con la mirada cautelosa el edificio y las calles cercanas por precaución.

Medio segundo se demoró en reconocer las dos siluetas que a la lejanía entre las calles frías corrían alejándose a paso rápido.

–Naruto… Ponte serio. –Susurró al oído Sakura.

–¿Q-qué ocurre Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué me hablas así? –Dijo naturalmente ganándose un pequeño golpe de parte de Sakura.

–Habla así. Necesito que hagas dos kage bunshin y me sigas.

–Ok. –Naruto hiso los dos clones al instante.

–Ahora, deja estos dos clones por si algo les sucede a Kiba, Shino y Akamaru y sígueme.

Sakura comenzó a correr raudamente en la dirección en la que vio las dos siluetas hace un minuto atrás casi. Naruto iba al mismo paso que ella, algo confundido. La Haruno prefirió no decir nada a su amigo porque posiblemente perdería toda seriedad y armaría un escándalo hasta dar con el paradero de las dos siluetas. Llegaron al gran lago de la aldea y a lo lejos se podía distinguir a los dos jóvenes corriendo.

–Ellos son…

–Sí Naruto. Shino tenía razón, estaban allí… Al parecer están solos, no distingo a nadie más.

Naruto al escuchar eso por alguna razón extraña se enfureció mucho. Llegando a alcanzar una mayor velocidad.

–¡Sasukeeee!

-0-

Hinata que iba siguiendo al Uchiha por un momento creyó escuchar la voz de…

–¿Naruto-kun?

–Tsk.

–Sasu…

–Sí, es él.

El Uchiha invocó un halcón y se subió. No hiso nada por Hinata intentando darle una elección. Hinata seguía parada mirando el lugar donde dos puntitos se acercaban a gran velocidad.

–Vamos… ¿Qué harás?

–Y-yo…

Vio unos momentos las dos siluetas a la distancia. Se tomó medio minuto en tomar una decisión firme. Miró a Sasuke un momento y le sonrió dejándolo algo confundido.

Se subió rápidamente al halcón y alzaron vuelo de manera instantánea. Uchiha se sorprendió un momento pero después podría pensar en eso. Ahora solo debían escapar y esconderse nuevamente para que nadie les viese para terminar volviendo a la guarida de Orochimaru.

Firmemente agarrada al animal miraba hacia los dos puntitos que ahora se alejaban de su vista, con la sonrisa aún impregnada en su rostro esperó haber tomado la decisión correcta.

–No te preocupes Naruto-kun. Haré que te enorgullezcas de mí.

-.-.-.-

Uff, al fin terminé este capítulo :D

Perdonen la demora pero con el año nuevo vinieron muchas cosas. De hecho mi vida había dado un vuelco, entre conocer personas, salir y vacaciones no tenía tiempo ni creatividad (porque mi imaginación es infinita y no se acaba xDD) para poder terminar el capítulo. De hecho de 5 videos que tenía listos para youtube los 5 están intactos sajkkas xDD Pero lo prometido es un video SasuHina :)

Una vez más gracias a todos por su apoyo, los reviews, los nuevos follows y todos. Sobre "Protegiéndote" ahora ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 6:

Sus azules ojos miraban igual de sorprendidos que los jade de su compañera al lado la figura femenina que acababa de subir al halcón por al parecer decisión propia.

–Esa era… Hinata ¿No es así?

–Sí, solo eran ellos dos.

–Mierda, ¡Kiba!

Sakura se alarmó al notar la expresión de Naruto que miraba hacia atrás algo indeciso.

–¿Qué sucede Naruto?

–Kiba está en una pelea, queda un bunshin de los dos.

–¡Vamos entonces!

–Pero… Sasuke… Y Hinata…

–Desaparecieron por aire sabes muy bien que no podremos llegar a tiempo para seguirlos.

–Mmm... ¡Eso es!

–¿De qué-

–¡Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!

–¡Naruto qué haces!

–Tranquila. –Los clones lo miraron fijamente y asintieron perdiéndose en el horizonte donde desapareció el halcón del Uchiha. –Ahora sí, vamos dattebayo.

Los dos jóvenes corrieron raudamente hasta llegar al bar que estaba siendo el territorio de pelea entre Kiba, Shino, Akamaru y el otro tipo del local.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?

-0-

En unos momentos Sasuke pudo sentir la presencia y chakra del rubio siguiéndolos. Eran muchos así que dedujo que eran clones, miró discretamente a la joven Hyuga que iba completamente aferrada a algunas plumas del gran animal mirando embelesada el paisaje que le brindaba esta oportunidad de andar en las alturas.

–Hinata… Afírmate fuerte.

–V-voy afirmada f-fuertemente Sasuke-kun.

–De mí. –Observó un momento el fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó de las blancas mejillas de Hinata al comprender sus palabras. –Iré algo más rápido hasta por lo menos encontrar una cueva o refugio para que no nos encuentren.

–H-hai.

Dudando un poco y a velocidad lenta se acercó al Uchiha rodeándole la cintura con sus delicados brazos. Sintió cómo su duro y trabajado cuerpo se tensaba mientras ella lo rodeaba y de alguna manera eso la hiso sentir bien.

El halcón tomó una mayor velocidad intentando colarse por las zonas rocosas para generar mayores obstáculos a los clones. Hinata solo cerró sus ojos y confiando en Sasuke no soltó su agarre nunca.

Pronto los clones quedaron bastante lejos como para asegurarse que estaban fuera de peligro alguno. El problema era que las montañas de roca se ubican obviamente en el País de la Tierra, alejándose completamente de Otogakure en donde les esperaba Orochimaru.

–Tsk. Ahora estamos más lejos y debemos volver.

–Humm… Naruto-kun y los demás están en Amegakure y hay que pasar esa aldea para llegar a la guarida según recuerdo desde aquí, pero… ¿Si pasamos rodeando Amegakure por el norte?

La miró fascinado por la inteligente propuesta que acababa de hacer, pero era muy sospechoso todo. Que antes le dijese que quería volver a Konoha y cuando tuvo la oportunidad se fue con él, sumándole que ofrece ideas para esquivar a sus propios compañeros…

–¿Qué planeas Hyuga?

–¿Eh? Yo… ¿V-volver contigo a la guarida? –Preguntó totalmente sonrojada y mirando fijamente al suelo.

–Hmp. Como sea, vámonos.

–H-hai.

Caminaron hasta que se hiso de noche llegando a las costas del País de la Tierra. Había un puerto pesquero en el cual encontraron poca gente. Se veía todo muy desolado.

–¿Por q-qué todo está tan… solo?

–Porque por estas fechas la gente abandona este pueblo y se van directo a Iwagakure en donde se celebra el carnaval de las mil primaveras. –Respondió una mujer gordinflona sonriente frente a ella sorprendiéndola.

–Oh…

–¿Necesitan habitación?

–Hai.

–Está bien, tengo muchas habitaciones, solo porque se ven buena gente les daré de cenar gratis.

–H-hai, gracias.

–Nos quedaremos tres días más.

–Oh, ningún problema joven. Necesito clientes jeje.

-0-

Ya pasada la media noche pudieron por fin salir del sitio de la pelea. Esta duró un poco más de tres horas, una peleando y dos discutiendo a palabras nada más sobre los culpables del desorden hecho antes.

Al final los ninjas de Konoha pudieron salir una vez arreglado todo el desorden, aguantando las burlas de los tipos que entraban. Terminaron limpiando porque una buena jugada hiso el dueño al amenazarlos de delatarlos al nuevo líder.

–Tsk. ¡Perdimos mucho tiempo en esa pelea dattebayo! –Dijo exasperado Naruto agarrándose mechones rubios y jalándolos sin llegar a sacarse pelo en realidad.

–Kiba, debías ser… –Tomó el habla Sakura. –Hum, más paciente. Iniciar una pelea solo porque no te permitieron entrar con Akamaru ya que el dueño solo tenía gatos fue…

–¡Estúpido dattebayo!

–Ya, ya... ¡Espera ¿A quién le dices estúpido, estúpido?!

–¡A ti dattebayo!

–Ya chicos, cálmense por favor… –Intentaba tranquilizar la de ojos jade.

–¡Baka!

–¡Baka tú dattebayo! –Una venita comenzó a palpitarle en la frente. Y es que ella tenía muy poca paciencia.

–Chicos… Oe, ya deténganse.

–¿Quieres pelear acaso? –Definitivamente Sakura se estaba hartando.

–¡Sería un gusto dattebayo!

–¡Cállense par de imbéciles, shanaroo! –Intervino finalmente con un golpe que de no ser porque se dieron cuenta y esquivaron seguramente estarían inconscientes ahora.

–Perdón Sakura-chan jeje…

–Ahí viene Shino. –Kiba señaló a su compañero.

–¡Guau!

–¡Hey Shino, ¿Hay noticias de dónde está Hinata?! –Gritó a todo pulmón Naruto llamando la atención de los pocos peatones que andaban transitando en las frías calles de Amegakure.

–Baka, esta es una misión. Nadie puede saber que buscamos a Hinata. –Dijo pegándole un coscorrón en la rubia cabeza.

–¡Auch! Eso duele Sakura-chan. –Dijo con lágrimas Naruto.

–Encontré esto. –Habló Shino una vez llegó al lado de todos. –Un halcón lo trajo, tiene mi nombre grabado. –Dijo serio mostrando un pergamino.

–Sasuke-kun puede invocar halcones… Debe ser de él.

–Sí, no hay duda.

–¿Y qué esperamos para abrirlo no?

–¡Guau!

–Hai.

Tomando todas las precauciones necesarias si es que el contenido del pergamino no fuese más que una trampa se fueron hasta un callejón algo desolado. Ahí no les vería nadie. Shino tiró del cordel que amarraba la hoja y todos salieron rápidamente escondiéndose en la entrada del callejón. Al no escuchar nada supusieron que ya no era una bomba, así que no había problema alguno de acercarse.

Shino tomó el pergamino mientras los demás se acercaban.

–Es…

–¡Qué es Shino!

–Es una carta de Hinata.

–¡¿Eh?! –Dijeron sorprendidos los demás.

Se acercaron para leer la carta del Aburame, pero este se los prohibió dado a que en el pergamino solo estaba escrito su nombre supuso que Hinata quería que él la leyera nada más.

Solo tuvieron que resignarse a que cuando Shino terminase de leer les dijera de qué se trató todo o leerle las expresiones que ponía al leer la carta, pero siendo este Shino Aburame era imposible con la cantidad de ropajes encima y que él mismo era por naturaleza impertérrito.

"_Shino-kun:_

_Acabo de llegar a un terreno lejos de los clones de Naruto-kun. No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien. Decidí por mi cuenta regresar con Sasuke-kun, él me dio la oportunidad de elegir y aunque los extraño mucho y quiero verlos pronto decidí quedarme._

_Sé que les sorprende mi decisión, pero quiero ser de ayuda con alguien al menos y tú lo sabes más que nadie. Quería volver a Konoha lo más pronto posible que cuando supe que ustedes me buscaban me alegré mucho al pensar en volver pronto, pero pensaba en que una vez haya llegado a la aldea obviamente todo volvería a ser como siempre y quiero ayudar de alguna forma a Naruto-kun._

_Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun. Abandonó la aldea dejando muy tristes a todos, sobre todo a Naruto-kun y Sakura-san. Ellos dos solo quieren que el corazón de su amigo no entre en la oscuridad y vuelva a la aldea para ser de nuevo el equipo que era antes._

_Tengo la oportunidad de estar al lado de Sasuke-kun y quiero ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad en la cual se está hundiendo poco a poco. Shino-kun, me gustaría que le informases a Tsunade-sama y mostrases esta carta para pedirle formalmente la misión de traer a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a la aldea o por lo menos mantenerlo vigilado._

_Sí, solicito una misión de infiltración por tiempo indefinido._

_Estamos en una guarida no descubierta por nadie de Orochimaru. La verdad yo no sé en dónde queda porque cuando me llevaron estaba dormida y las paredes según investigué están protegidas con chakra por lo que mi Byakugan no puede ver por las paredes. Hasta la fecha no me ha pasado nada malo ya que Sasuke-kun me ha salvado, por lo que confío en él tanto como confío en ti y Kiba-kun._

_Mantendré informes que serán enviados a ti Shino-kun. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, los quiero mucho y extraño a todos, intentaré volver pronto._

_Hinata Hyuga"_

–Listo. –Todos despertaron de sus pensamientos al ver al Aburame guardar la carta en su mochila.

–¿Qu-Qué decía?

–Hinata se quedó por decisión propia. Quiere ayudarles Naruto, Sakura.

–¿Eh, Hinata ayudarnos?

–¿De qué hablas dattebayo?

–Hm. Quiere ayudar a Sasuke a salir de la oscuridad y si es posible traerlo de vuelta a la aldea para la felicidad de Naruto. –El aludido solo miró sorprendido.

–Pero… Eso es muy peligroso. –Razonó Sakura. –Yo… Cuando nosotros intentamos acercarnos a Sasuke-kun y lo encontramos siempre todo termina en pelea, puede hacerle daño a Hinata si le da la gana. –Reconoció con la mirada gacha al recordar su último encuentro y cuando encontró a Karin en el suelo, esa vez Sasuke casi la mata dos veces.

–¿Oe Shino, estás seguro que es la letra de Hinata?... Todo suena muy sospechoso, incluso la carta fue enviada por un halcón del Uchiha.

–¡Guau!

–No, sin duda es la letra de Hinata. Ella dice que confía en él.

–Ella confía en él… –Susurró bajo la joven Haruno.

–Vamos debemos regresar, debo informarle de la carta a Tsunade-sama.

–Hai.

Todos comenzaron su marcha de vuelta a Konoha, todos muy distraídos menos Shino que iba liderando el grupo adelante. Confiaba plenamente en Hinata, porque ella era su camarada, su amiga y los amigos se tienen confianza, ella le había dicho que confiaba en él y eso lo tenía feliz.

Un metro aproximadamente más atrás venía Kiba montado en su perro con algo de tristeza. Tenía ganas de verla de nuevo, saber que estaba bien. Él tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia Hinata, es muy protector con ella, para él es su hermanita pequeña y quiere protegerla siempre. Se sentiría mal si sabía que estaba mal o pasando un mal rato y haría todo lo posible por animarla.

–Lo único que quería era verla de nuevo…

–Guau. –Ladró bajo Akamaru comprendiendo totalmente los sentimientos de su amo.

Un poco más atrás venía Naruto al lado de Sakura. A pesar de estar al lado y algo atrás los dos ni cuenta se daban por pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Naruto se había sorprendido cuando Shino le dijo que Hinata se había quedado al lado de Sasuke por él. Había pasado más de medio año desde que la guerra había acabado. Compartió un momento con Hinata en el cual ella estaba dispuesta a morir por él pero Neji se sacrificó por los dos protegiéndolos con su cuerpo. También recordaba la confesión que le hiso antes de enfrentarse a Pain.

Nunca le respondió de manera formal, pero consideró que ella pronto olvidaría todo. Al darse cuenta ahora que nada era así se sintió mal un momento, pero no podía hacer nada por ella de la forma en que ella quería. Todos e incluso ella sabe que a él le gusta y ama a Sakura Haruno. Sin dudas Hinata era una mujer digna de admirar por todo lo que hace por él.

–¿Cómo le pude llegar a gustar yo dattebayo?

Sakura al lado del Uzumaki no escuchó nada porque venía muy distraída pensando en Hinata y su loca decisión de ir con el Uchiha para salvarlo. Tenía ganas de dejarlos a todos e ir en su búsqueda nuevamente, pero sola. Necesitaba advertirle sobre los peligros en los que se podría encontrar con un Sasuke enojado.

Incluso ella y Naruto -que son según todos los lazos más cercanos y de hecho los únicos lazos con Kakashi-sensei también- cuando intentan ir en su rescate, terco no quiere volver. Ella se confesó como último recurso de pequeña enamorada, pero él con un "gracias" la noqueo y abandonó dormida en esa fría y oscura noche. Naruto y los demás chicos fueron a buscarlo pero todo terminó en desastre, todos gravemente heridos hasta Neji en el Hospital y Naruto según Kakashi-sensei en el Valle del Fin algo herido y cansado.

–Ella corre un gran peligro… Tsk, necesito decirle.

Y sin que nadie se fijase realmente aprovechó el momento en que ya armarían la tienda para ofrecerse a buscar leña, se internó un poco en el bosque sin llegar a perderse e hiso un clon.

Pasaron dos días más hasta que llegaron a Konoha. Aún no sabía nada del clon por lo que supo que le costaría encontrarles.

-0-

Ya pasados los dos días, esa era la última noche en aquel hotel.

–Buenas noches Sasuke-kun. –Murmuró Hinata antes de irse a dormir. Como siempre, Sasuke había pedido una habitación matrimonial, esta vez la cama que les entregaron era gigante –por decirlo de algún modo-.

–Hmp.

Miraba el cielo estrellado y la inmensa luna que había esa noche. Supuso que Hinata no se quedaría con él, tenía la oportunidad de volver con Naruto, pero como siempre ella lo sorprendió con su decisión de ir con él. Nunca entendía del todo a Hinata y eso lo asustaba de algún modo. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que se quedó dormido, sentado frente a la ventana mirando la luna.

Hinata que de alguna manera ya se estaba acostumbrando a dormir con Sasuke a su lado se despertó sintiéndose algo sola. Mirando la cama comprendió que Sasuke no estaba a su lado, se levantó y sintió el respirar tranquilo del Uchiha al parecer dormido dándole la espalda, sentado en una silla de mimbre.

Se acercó lentamente hasta poder mirarle, su rostro sereno al dormir le daba una faceta tierna a los ojos de Hinata. Miró unos instantes más a Sasuke y por un momento entendió el por qué todas caían rendidas a sus pies. Se sonrojó fuertemente al notar sus pensamientos.

–Qué pienso… Yo no…

Dejó su corto monólogo al ver a Sasuke dormido aún acomodarse mejor en aquella silla y definitivamente pensó que todo en Sasuke es lindo y sexy aunque le gustase o no debía reconocerlo sí o sí.

Fue en ese momento que recordó todos los momentos pasados y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer la noche anterior –Un beso, no se esperancen- y casi todos los momentos en los que estaban solos. No sabía si era idea de ella pero siempre terminaban de alguna manera u otra frente a frente y mirándose a los ojos un buen rato para terminar concentrándose en sus labios.

Como había mencionado, la noche pasada estuvieron por darse un beso. Pero hace más de tres noches atrás ellos… Habían hecho _eso_ por primera vez. Era obvio que de no ser por la droga de la que eran víctimas no habría ocurrido nada de nada.

Pero la mente traicionera de Hinata le estaba llevando a pasar malos ratos al recordar en algunos momentos la imagen tentadora de Sasuke con sudor producto el cansancio. Según recordaba al día siguiente él le había contado que no podía olvidar nada, pero ella había respondido que todo fue un error ¿Será eso cierto? y aunque le costase admitir quería saber si aún él pensaba en esa noche como ella ahora la pensaba en estos últimos dos días hasta en sueños también.

Dando el tema como inconcluso con un leve suspiro decidió despertar al joven Uchiha.

–Sasuke-kun… –No había respuesta. –Sasuke-kun, despierte… –Dijo tocando con sus dedos el hombro del moreno para llamarle la atención. Se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieran cerca de su oído para susurrarle. –Sasuke-kun, d-despierte. –Pero lo que no se esperó fue el… ¿ronroneo? que Sasuke hiso al escucharla hablar, eso le provocó un escalofrío y un pequeño sonrojo.

No sabía qué hacer para que despertase, porque quería que fuera a dormir a la cama junto a ella. Se sonrojó mucho más al notar esos pensamientos, pero ella lo hacía porque de seguro por la mañana estaría adolorido.

Fue cuando se rindió y suspiró que el Uchiha despertó en estado de alerta y tomando a la figura al lado de los brazos la arrinconó hasta pegar su torso con su espalda.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

–¿Hi-Hinata? –Al momento la soltó algo sorprendido.

–Sasuke-kun p-perdón si hice algo mal, pero estabas dormido… Y yo… –La miraba algo confundido poniéndola más nerviosa. –Es que tú despertarías con dolores y yo… Tú y yo… Y quería que fueras a la cama… c-conmigo.

–Oh.

–¡Pero si no quieres no! –Habló rápidamente y sonrojada.

–Vamos. –Dijo poniéndose rápidamente en marcha hacia la cama intentando ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en sus blancas mejillas.

–H-hai.

Así se acostaron juntos, algo separados porque Hinata aún estaba avergonzada de las palabras que había dicho, pero Sasuke al darse cuenta de la distancia entre los dos cuerpos esperó más o menos a que Hinata se durmiese para acercar su níveo y pequeño cuerpo al lado del suyo. Se durmió rápidamente con la tibieza del cuerpo femenino a su lado y el rico aroma a flores que tenía, pero no se dio cuenta de que Hinata no se había dormido y su cuerpo estaba algo tenso por la acción que él había hecho. Se dio vuelta para mirar mejor la cara de su captor nocturno, como él ya estaba dormido pudo liberarse de su agarre rápidamente, se alejó, pero a los pocos segundos lo miró fijándose en todo, vestía una camisa sin mangas que remarcaba a simple vista sus músculos, sus mechones sobre sus mejillas le daban un toque tierno.

Silenciosa y sin dobles intenciones se acercó un poco más al moreno y lo abrazó durmiéndose junto a él reconociendo que quería conocerlo más y haría todo para sacarle de la oscuridad… De hecho se había quedado por eso, pero ahora pensaba que ya no era por Naruto, más bien por ella.

-0-

Pronto y sin descansos el clon de Sakura encontró el chakra de los dos chicos. Trepó hasta la ventana del hotel donde estaban y se sorprendió bastante al ver la escena de ellos abrazados tal cual pareja enamorada.

Sintió que algo en su pecho se rompía nuevamente, porque sí, había guardado esperanzas de estar en una relación de más que amigos con el Uchiha algún día. Sus esperanzas de pequeña enamorada continuaron y ahora le estaban haciendo pagar el precio.

Ella completa enamorada desde pequeña de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata, compañera y supuestamente interesada desde pequeña en Naruto le estaba revelando su verdadera identidad.

–No. Hinata no… Es imposible.

Se negaba a creerlo, pero "_¿Por qué Hinata estaba abrasando a Sasuke mientras dormían juntos? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado todo esto? Quizás eran amantes desde antes… ¿Amantes, será eso posible?" _Miles de preguntas y posibles respuestas por muy desquiciadas que fuesen aparecían en su mente como posibilidad.

Y es que no conocía muy bien a Hinata como para defenderla y poner las manos al fuego por ella a que entre los dos no pasaba nada. Porque a Sasuke sí y lo poco que sabía es que él no está interesado en mujeres por el momento, solo deseaba vengar. Entonces el único raciocinio que aparecía era que Hinata podría haber hecho algo, idear algo para estar con él.

–Pero no puede ser…

Dejó la hoja enrollada sobre la mesa cerca de la ventana y desapareció. No dándose cuenta de que el joven Uchiha se había despertado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 7:

Hinata al abrir sus aperlados ojos vio a Sasuke sentado algo pensativo, un poco molesto según vio en su cara.

–S-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede?

–¿Qué significa esto? –Señalo mostrándole una hoja. Hinata frunció el ceño en señal de confusión y tomó el papel en sus manos. Abrió los ojos entendiendo que era una carta de…

"_Hinata:_

_Escribí esta carta una vez recibida la tuya. Shino nos contó solamente que tú decidiste quedarte para ayudar y de alguna manera te lo agradezco, pero necesito decirte o advertirte de algo antes._

_Sasuke-kun es el amor de mi vida desde pequeña. Siempre lo estuve observando y detrás de él, por lo que sé relativamente cómo es él._

_Sasuke-kun es un chico frío y callado, que no muestra fácilmente sus sentimientos a nadie porque tiene un pasado algo oscuro. Está obsesionado con la venganza por lo que creo que es imposible cambiar esa parte en él. Porque él decidió ser un vengador y nadie, ni yo ni Naruto pudimos hacerle cambiar de opinión._

_En los últimos encuentros que hemos tenido Sasuke-kun me demuestra ser una persona más fría y distante de lo que era antes. Tanto al punto de querer matarme o matar a Naruto como si fuésemos completos extraños para deshacerse de nuestros lazos con la muerte._

_Hinata corres un gran peligro estando junto a él. Según leí en los pergaminos de las investigaciones Sasuke-kun formó un grupo de cuatro integrantes en el cual había una mujer. La chica enamorada de él aceptó ser parte de su equipo, era una kunoichi de tipo sensorial por lo cual le servía, pero cuando ya no la necesitó más la intentó matar atravesándola con algo._

_Yo había llegado en ese momento para deshacerme del tema de Sasuke-kun yo sola y entre mis planes quería matarle, intenté hacer que él confiara en mí pero él pidió que terminase de matar a la chica llamada Karin y así obtendría su confianza. …"_

Hinata en ese momento se sorprendió tanto que se tapó con su mano libre su boca sorprendida mirando de vez en cuando a Sasuke que al notar la mirada de ella en ese estado supo la parte en la que iba leyendo, solo soltó un "Tsk" y miró hacia otro lado intentando evitar la mirada perla que después de esa acción continuó leyendo.

"… _Yo no pude cometer tal acción, pero cuando estaba a punto de darme vuelta para atacarlo a él, Sasuke tenía preparado un chidori para matarme, si no fuera porque Kakashi-sensei llegó quizás yo ya no estaría viva._

_Por eso Hinata te advierto que corres un gran peligro. Por favor espero que pienses sobre lo que te acabo de escribir y tomes la decisión correcta pronto. No te diremos nada si vuelves pronto, porque sabemos que es difícil tratar con Sasuke. Gracias por haber leído esto._

_Sakura Haruno"_

–¿Y?

–Y-yo…

–¿Me tienes miedo?

–Sasuke-kun…

–¿Así que en la carta que me hiciste enviar dijiste que te quedabas por ayudar? ¿Ayudar a quién? ¿A mí?

–Sasuke-kun yo…

–Después de lo que leíste… ¿Quieres irte acaso?

–N-no.

–¿Segura? porque Sakura me conoce antes que tú… –Y en ese momento Hinata entendió, Sasuke la estaba probando. Estaba probando su confianza.

–Estoy segura.

–Hum, ya no tartamudeas…

–N-no. –Eso no la ayudó mucho. –Porque me quedaré y ayudaré a S-Sasuke-kun.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –Espetó algo enojado. –No necesito tú ayuda ni la ayuda de nadie.

–Porque q-quiero conocerte, sé que no e-eres frío, pero sí desconfías de los demás y eso está bien. Yo solo quiero que tú c-confíes en mí.

Sasuke se quedó callado. No podía decirle nada más, no tenía más argumentos. Y cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de eso solo lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente.

–Vamos.

–Hai. –Dijo radiante al notar que ganó aquel debate.

-0-

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que Hinata decidió ir con Sasuke.

Volvieron a la guarida, pero por seguridad Sasuke había noqueado a Hinata para que no supiera la ubicación exacta de esta. Desde ese día Hinata acompañaba a Sasuke a casi todos lados, conociendo mejor los alrededores de su nuevo "hogar" y conociéndolo a él también.

Uno de esos días Hinata le había pedido el favor de poder enviarle otra carta a "Shino Aburame" según escribió en el pergamino, al preguntarle de qué se trataba ella solo le dijo que por favor confiara en ella. No teniendo más opción y sin revisar el contenido de la carta la envió con uno de sus halcones.

Ahora se encontraba entrenando junto a Juugo en un terreno cerca de la guarida. Cerca de ellos y como espectadores estaban Kabuto y Orochimaru.

–Después de esa misión que Orochimaru-sama les dio a Sasuke-kun y Hinata-san se podría decir que los dos están más… Cercanos ¿No es eso un problema para cuando ya no la necesite señor?

–Kukuku, nada de eso Kabuto... Ese es el plan.

Kabuto frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión, pero ya no haría más preguntas.

Algo alejada de los cuatro hombres se encontraba Hinata mirando y olía algunas de las hermosas flores silvestres que crecían en aquellas tierras.

–Hanabi-neechan se pondría feliz de ver estas flores… Me pregunto si Ino-san ya las conoce. –Lanzó un suspiro mirando el cielo. –Cómo los extraño a todos.

–¡Hinata-chan, no te escondas por ahí! –Dijo alegremente asustándola.

–Eh, Suigetsu-kun yo no… –Intentaba explicarle que no estaba escondida. De hecho cualquiera la podría haber distinguido incluso a distancia.

–Pero cómo no pensar que estas escondida entre tantas flores bellas como tú. –Le dijo encantadoramente mirándola fijamente provocando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyuga.

–¡S-Suigetsu-k-kun! –Dijo abochornada la joven Hyuga con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretando en puños las manos haciendo una imagen tierna. El Hōzuki se agachó hasta quedar cerca y a la altura de la Hyuga poniéndola más nerviosa, cómo le encantaba ponerla así, era tan divertido.

–Pero por qué te avergüenzas, si tú eres hermo… –No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando tuvo que esquivar un kunai que iba directo a su cabeza. –Uff que suerte. ¿Quién fue el maldito…

–Se me desvió el kunai, es la primera vez… –Dijo con sorna y una sonrisa de lado.

–¡Sasuke maldito, no se te desvió!

–Sasuke-kun, debió haber tenido m-más cuidado…

–Sí ¿no ves que quizás le hubiese caído a _Hinata-chan~_? –Dijo el nombre de la chica melosamente haciendo que un tic apareciese en el ojo derecho del Uchiha.

–Imposible.

–¿Eh, Acaso reconoces que me lo tiraste a mí? –Apuntó acusadora y triunfantemente al moreno.

–No. Ya dije que se desvió.

–No, me lo tiraste porque estabas c-e-l-o-s-o –Un leve, muy leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sasuke, pero nadie, excepto Orochimaru lo notó.

–Deja de hablar estupideces.

–Si no es así entonces ¿cómo me explicas que cada vez que quiero hablar con Hinata-chan me lo impides?

–A mí no me importas. Hace lo que quieras.

Hinata que había presenciado la escena sin entender nada realmente vio al Uchiha partir y decidió seguirlo. Con una reverencia se disculpó con Suigetsu y partió en busca del Uchiha.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –Pero el moreno se hacía el loco y seguía avanzando sin detenerse. –Sasu… ¡Ah! –Gritó adolorida Hinata afirmándose con sus manos su estómago. Sintió un dolor fuerte, punzante en la parte baja del ombligo, eso generalmente le ocurría de vez en cuando solo cuando estaba con _su periodo_.

–Hinata… ¿Estás bien? –Su perla mirada se levantó hasta encontrar la del Uchiha que al escuchar el grito de dolor decidió parar su marcha y al verla afirmándose su estómago se preocupó un poco.

–Q-que extraño… –Murmuró bajo y es que ella no estaba en _esos días_. De hecho ahora que se fijaba estaba con un retraso de dos semanas.

–Hinata…

–N-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, estoy bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa algo falsa por el dolor que aún sentía.

El chico comprendió en silencio que eso no era verdad, pero entendió que ella no quisiese que se preocupasen de más y continuó con ella su marcha hasta un lago para acompañarla un momento.

Aunque no hablaban, el silencio era una grata sensación para los dos. Amaban la tranquilidad y eso también ayudó a que los dolores de Hinata se apaciguaran.

–G-gracias Sasuke-kun.

El chico la miró un momento en silencio.

–¿Por…?

Un sonrojo apareció en las blancas mejillas de la Hyuga por lo que diría a continuación.

–P-por darme la oportunidad de c-conocerle y estar a s-su lado.

–Hmp. –Y esa era la manera de Sasuke para decir "te entiendo" en ese momento.

–Sasuke-kun… yo… –Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se posaron curiosos en la cara de Hinata. –¿P-podría ayudarme c-con mis entrenamientos? –Al notar que Sasuke no mostraba ninguna emoción ni movimiento juntando sus manos en palma le rogó. –¡Por favor, le p-prometo no ser una carga!

–Mañana comenzamos. –Sentenció serio levantándose del lugar para comenzar su marcha de vuelta a la guarida. –Vamos.

-0-

Los dolores continuaron pero con mayor frecuencia en las mañanas al levantarse. Aun así Hinata seguía entrenando con Sasuke para ser mejor ninja y aprovechar esos momentos para conocerle más.

–Le diré a Kabuto que te revise, quizás tienes algo malo.

–N-no, no, no. –Negaba moviendo rápidamente su cabeza en negativa y sus manos estiradas de derecha a izquierda.

–Sí. Te acompañaré.

Hinata suspiró pesadamente, Sasuke era terco muchas veces y cuando decía algo debía hacerse. Decidió que por el bien de todos era mejor no llevarle la contraria y lo siguió hasta encontrar a Kabuto en la sala de químicos.

–Oh, qué sorpresa chicos. ¿Qué necesitan por acá?

–Hinata necesita una revisión médica.

–Oh ¿enserio Hinata-san?

–N-no/Sí. –Respondieron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Sasuke respectivamente.

–Me confunden un poco…

–Sí. Tiene fuertes dolores que a veces le impiden entrenar bien.

–¿Dónde son estos dolores Hinata-san?

–A-aquí. –Dijo tímidamente señalando la parte baja de su estómago.

–Hinata-san eso es normal cuando se está con _el periodo_. –Dijo suavemente las últimas palabras para que no sonara muy extraño. Aunque Sasuke de todas maneras logró escuchar, se preguntaba qué era eso de "el periodo".

–P-pero ahí está el problema, n-no estoy… –Kabuto entendió perfectamente, en cambio Sasuke no entendía absolutamente nada, hablaban en palabras clave, estaba seguro que algún día necesitaría entender qué era ese "periodo".

Al parecer Kabuto también entiende ese tema y como es hombre… Él también tendría algún día su "periodo" concluyó tomando un vaso con jugo encima de la mesa de Kabuto.

–Oh, eso es algo extraño. A menos que… ¿Usted ya ha tenido relaciones sexuales Hinata-san? –Los ojos tanto como los de Hinata y Sasuke se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos y provocando que a Hinata casi le dé un desmayo y Sasuke casi escupa en la cara de Kabuto el jugo recién tomado. –¿Hinata-san… Ya ha…?

–Y-yo… H-hai. –Dijo con la mirada gacha completamente avergonzada.

–Oh… Entiendo. Entonces creo que sé qué tiene usted.

–Qué. –Preguntó/exigió Sasuke dispuesto a escuchar el veredicto del peliblanco.

–Hinata-san, usted puede estar embarazada.

Y ese fue el detonante para que Hinata terminara absolutamente desmayada, sostenida por Kabuto a duras penas que por reflejo pudo llegar antes que el cuerpo de la morena se impactara con el suelo y pidiéndole ayuda a Sasuke que estaba en estado de shock todavía con las palabras "embarazada" repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

-0-

–¿Hinata-san? –Repetían nuevamente su nombre, despertándose se encontró en su pieza, solo acompañada de Kabuto que a miraba algo preocupado.

–K-kabuto-san… ¿Qué me ocurrió?

–Se desmayó. –Completó, mirándola fijamente. –Hinata-san usted puede estar embarazada. –Soltó de golpe nuevamente, haciendo que recordara todo al instante. –Pero esa es sólo una posibilidad. Necesito hacerle exámenes para saber si es cierto o no.

–H-hai, entiendo… Me haré los exámenes Kabuto-san.

–Hum… Gracias, comencemos ahora ¿le parece?.

–H-hai.

-0-

"_Emabrazada"_

Era lo único que recordaba una y otra vez. Hinata embarazada de él, no había error. Lo habían hecho por primera vez juntos y ahora que recordaba no fue esa vez, sino muchas más solo en esa noche y al día siguiente.

Reconocía que solo había sido producto de la calentura del momento y la droga. Esa droga fue poderosa, nunca se imaginó que lo haría tantas veces y de tantas maneras distintas con alguien a quién no conocía bien, porque de hecho en ese entonces Hinata solo era una extraña aún.

Solo con el tiempo que se llevan conociendo le ha tomado un cierto afecto, pero ¿Por qué le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo? ¿Por qué se había permitido crear un lazo nuevo de amistad o algo más con ella?

La respuesta era simple. Hinata tenía ciertas cosas que lo atraían, en momentos creía conocerla pero luego ella aparecía con algo totalmente distinto. A veces podía leer sus sentimientos como un libro completamente abierto, era tan predecible a sus ojos, pero otras veces era tan difícil entender qué sentía. Sabía qué le gustaba Naruto, pero al alejarse del rubio y estar todo el tiempo con él con la decisión firme de conocerlo lo hacía dudar y de alguna manera una sensación en su pecho cálida al sentir que alguien pueda llegar hasta aquí por él. Era imposible para él no sentirse atraído de alguna manera a esa extraña chica.

Si llegase a estar embarazada… No sabría qué ocurriría, la verdad no estaba preparado para ser padre. Esa era una idea que aún no había tenido siquiera alguna vez en su mente. Sabía que era de poco hombre no reconocer a su hijo, pero también pensaba que a sus 18 años era demasiado pronto pensar en una familia.

Tampoco era que dejaría a Hinata sola en todo esto. Porque sabía que ella tampoco estaba preparada para recibir un bebé al mundo.

Sinceramente estaba en un gran problema y no se le ocurría absolutamente nada para solucionarlo.

-0-

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

–P-pase… Oh, Sasuke-kun.

–Hinata… Necesito hablar algo contigo.

–H-hai.

El Uchiha solo suspiró intentando darse fuerzas y meditando lo que diría para continuar.

–Hinata… Si llegases a estar embarazada yo…

–No lo está. –Sentenció una voz desde la puerta asustando un poco a los jóvenes.

–¡Kabuto-san!

–¿Así que él sería el padre, eh Sasuke-kun? –Sasuke solo lo miró fijo, con la mirada interpérrita. –De seguro tienen un romance desde su misión juntos…

–N-no. –Tanto Sasuke como Kabuto dirigieron su mirar hasta la Hyuga. –Con Sasuke-kun solo somos _amigos_.

–Oh… Entonces si Hinata-san quiere reservar la identidad del supuesto padre no diré nada, pero la verdad es que no está embarazada.

–¿Eh?

–Sí. Según los análisis usted tiene una especie de veneno en su interior. Este veneno actúa lento, por lo que luego se lo retiraré. Es un veneno que habita generalmente en las plantas silvestres… Dígame Hinata-san ¿A tenido contacto con plantas así?

–Eh… Yo no lo recu…

–Sí. –Interrumpió Uchiha llamando la atención de todos. –Hace una semana había estado cerca de flores raras.

–Oh, ¿Eso es verdad Hinata-san?

La joven Hyuga se sonrojó porque ahora que recordaba de hecho ese mismo día había olido flores silvestres y al rato comenzaron los dolores.

–H-hai.

–Entonces ahí está todo… Ahora le extraeré el veneno.

-0-

Había estado junto a ella en todo momento, apoyándola en silencio a pesar de saber que ella estaba dormida por la anestesia. Kabuto extrajo todo el veneno en tres largas y tediosas horas, ahora lo había dejado solo con ella y él solo podía mirar el respirar acompasado de ella y sus facciones relajadas al dormir.

Sinceramente Hinata Hyuga le atraía, por todas las razones que mencioné antes y pensando en eso una y otra vez pudo quedarse dormido junto a ella tomándole la mano.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 8:

El 14 de febrero llegó a Konoha inundando el aire a romanticismo. San Valentín, o el día del amor iba a ser celebrado en todas las principales aldeas de cada país.

Montones de parejas felices compartiendo su amor con el mundo rodeaban las calles de aquella aldea, pero a ella poco le importaba todo. Distraída en sus propios pensares, Sakura se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital.

Su amiga Ino notó el cambio drástico de actitud de la pelirosa desde hacía más de una semana ya. Había intentado animarle con algunos de sus chismes, pero su amiga y rival de infancia parecía estar en otro mundo.

Ahora se encontraba sentada frente a ella degustando un pastel de fresas acompañada de una taza de café humeante. Ya iba en su cuarta mordida al delicioso manjar, pero el de Sakura estaba completamente intacto.

Sus ojos jade miraban y a la vez no el humo que desprendía aquella taza completamente llena sin haber tomado nada en esos 10 minutos que llevaban ahí.

–Sakura… Dime qué te ocurre. –Sonó demandante. No podía preguntarle de otro modo. Esa no era la actitud que tenía siempre su amiga/rival y era alarmante.

–Ino… –Susurró. –Perdón, no quería causarte problemas. No te preocupes, estoy bien… –Intentó sonar normal, pero le era imposible cambiar el tono triste que desprendía al hablar.

–¡Bien mi culo! Sakura, algo te tiene alarmada. Confía en mí.

Quería decirle, pero sabía que Ino tomaría la noticia peor que ella. Además nada estaba 100% comprobado aunque era probable que todo sea cierto, por lo que vio aquella vez.

–Ino, no es que no confíe en ti… Solo dame tiempo para solucionarlo. Tan pronto sepa la verdad te diré. –Comenzó a hablar ya con el tono más normalizado.

–Hnn… Está bien. –No tuvo más remedio que confiar en su amiga y esperar. –Pero cómete luego ese pastel o me lo comeré yo.

–Sé que te lo comerás Ino-cerda. –Las dos jóvenes sonrieron. Ino ya sentía que todo volvía a ser normal.

.

-0-

.

El resto del día para Haruno Sakura transcurrió completamente normal. Atendió a mucha gente, siempre en los días festivos el número de pacientes aumentaba.

Después de la larga jornada de trabajo se dirigió a su casillero en el vestidor de mujeres. Cambió su uniforme médico por un atuendo casual y salió de los vestidores con su cartera colgada al hombro.

Ahora se dirigiría a juntarse con su equipo y aprovecharía de entregarles unas galletas compradas. Al ser una ninja médico estaba demasiado ocupada con sus labores como para aprender a cocinar galletas.

De todas formas ella era una persona a la cual lo relacionado a la palabra "cocina" nunca traía buenos resultados pensó aliviada.

–¡Sakura-sempai! –La llamaban a viva voz desde el hospital. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a un grupo de por lo menos 15 chicos, todos estudiantes de ninja médico.

Los jóvenes tenían por lo menos uno o dos años menos que ella y más de alguno le entregó chocolates y cartas de amor. De la nada pudo observar que Rock Lee se colaba en la fila para entregarle una carta y un chocolate.

Recibió los obsequios por cortesía. Todos sabían que la joven Haruno no estaba interesada en ninguno. Todos sabían que a Sakura le gustaba un tal Uchiha. Ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba sufriendo por ese mismo amor.

La Haruno se despidió de los estudiantes y emprendió su camino a los campos de entrenamiento, lugar donde le debían esperar Naruto, Sai y Kakashi.

–Sakura-san. Hoy se celebra "San Valentín" en el parque, donde habrá un festival. –Al ver que Sakura entendía a qué iba toda esa introducción tragó grueso tomando un poco más de valor y pudo preguntar. –¿Usted asistirá?

–No quiero ir. –Confesó. –No me siento con energías suficientes para ir.

Parte de eso era verdad. Estuvo todo el día gastando su chakra en curar a toda la gente que pudo, la otra parte de su energía estaba decaída por la tristeza que pasaba en esos momentos.

Aun así no podía contarle su tristeza a nadie, por lo menos hasta que sepa lo que realmente ocurre.

–Pero todos estaremos ahí. –Alegó Lee. –Bueno, exceptuando a Hinata-san y Sasuke-san. –El ninja de grandes cejas no notó el suspiro que dio Sakura al escuchar esos dos nombres. –Además será un momento para pasar juntos como amigos.

–No, necesito descansar.

–Pero el festival es a la noche. Son las 6:00p.m y aún tiene tiempo para ir y descansar un rato. A la noche ya tendrá la energía. –Alegó sabiamente dejándola sin nada que contrarrestar.

–Está bien… –Terminó aceptando. Ante la positiva de su propuesta Lee se despidió y alegre comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro.

Al llegar a la reunión de equipo pasaron un momento juntos, como antes. Entregaron sus galletas y ya a las 7:35p.m se retiraron con la palabra de reencontrarse en el festival a la noche.

–¡Hey Sakura-chan! –Agitaba sus manos mientras corría en su dirección.

–¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

–¿Eh, ya lo olvidaste?... Mi departamento ahora queda cerca del tuyo. Y en esta dirección.

–Oh, lo siento. A veces olvido que ya soy independiente.

–Oye Sakura-chan… Hoy me dieron bastantes chocolates dattebayo. –Presumió el rubio ganándose la atención de la oji jade.

–¿Ya tienes fans?

–Siendo el héroe de la aldea es obvio jeje. –Rio algo egocéntrico. –¿Te molesta que otras chicas me diesen atención Sakura-chan? –Preguntó algo insinuante.

–Baka… –Dijo riéndose sinceramente por primera vez desde que recibió la información de lo visto por el clon hace ya un mes.

.

-0-

.

La relación entre Hinata y Sasuke la última semana había sido más distante que otros días. Todos notaban que ya no era lo mismo que antes.

La razón es porque Suigetsu y Juugo entraron a la habitación de Hinata cuando aún esta estaba dormida, descansando de la operación hecha por Kabuto. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron mucho cuando en uno de los lados de la cama estaba apoyado Sasuke completamente dormido sosteniéndole la mano a la Hyuuga.

Como era de esperarse del peliblanco lanzó un grito al cielo despertando a los dos jóvenes en la cama. El sonrojo en Sasuke fue tan comparable como el de Hinata aquel día.

Las preguntas y bromas hacia la pareja comenzaron.

Sasuke sin decir completamente nada. Se levantó y ante la mirada expectante de Juugo y la Hyuuga comenzó a perseguir a Suigetsu. Jurando que lo mataría mientras este corría por su vida y a la vez cantaba "Sasuke y Hinata, sentados en un árbol, dándose besitos"*.

Desde ese día Hinata más que nada por vergüenza intentaba no estar a solas con Sasuke. También de algún modo para proteger a Suigetsu, que aunque ahora anduviese con el cuello y piernas vendadas seguía molestando a Sasuke cada vez que un momento o situación entre los dos sucedía.

Sasuke tampoco había hecho nada por acercarse a ella así que decidió que todo estaba bien.

Hoy es 14 de febrero. Justo antes de que el sol iluminara el techo transparente pero protegido con chakra y consigo toda la guarida exceptuando habitaciones hasta por lo menos el medio día, Hinata se levantó comenzando su día.

Ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparando distintos tipos de dulces para regalar a todos. Hiso un gran pastel para sus amigos en la aldea, luego preparó bolsitas con galletas de amistad para los presentes en aquella guarida. Por último preparó con toda su dedicación y amor un chocolate de grandes proporciones para…

–Naruto-kun. –Susurró sonriente.

Hace bastante tiempo no sabía de él, pero esperaba que estuviese bien. Imaginaba que ya habría entablado una relación con Sakura y deseo que el chico al que tanto amó fuese feliz. Ese corazón de chocolate significaba el adiós para Uzumaki Naruto en el corazón de Hyuuga Hinata.

Llevó sus pastelillos y dulces a su habitación para que nadie sospechase de nada mientras se enfriaban las delicias recién cocinadas.

Unos golpes a su puerta la asustaron un momento al preguntar "¿Quién..?" una voz varonil y ronca le contestó "yo". Al momento supo que se trataba de…

–Sasuke-kun…

–¿Puedo pasar? –Hinata se quedó un momento en silencio por lo que el Uchiha tomó aquello como un "sí".

Alcanzó a abrir solo unos centímetros la pequeña puerta pero de un solo golpe se cerró desde adentro sorprendiéndolo.

–Qué dem…

–Ah lo, lo siento S-Sasuke-kun. No p-puede pasar. –Gritó rápido y apenada desde el otro lado. Si Sasuke veía los dulces se arruinaría la sorpresa.

–Hn.

–Enseguida salgo. –Al minuto apareció más calmada. –¿Qué necesita?

–Yo… –Ahora que la tenía al frente no podía hablar. ¿Qué mierda sucedía con él? –Quiero que volvamos a _hacer_ lo de antes.

–¿Eh? –Preguntó curiosa.

Pero Sasuke no respondía nada, era obvio a lo que él se refería con _eso_. Dejó pasar un tiempo para darle a pensar a Hinata y no decirlo él, pero al ver que la cara de Hinata se coloreaba de a poco comprendió que la Hyuuga pensaba otra cosa.

–Entrenemos. –Finalizó dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la entrada de la guarida algo avergonzado por las posibles cosas que pensaba Hinata en esos momentos.

–Oh… –Comentó algo… Decepcionada. –V-vamos. –Propuso avergonzada por decepcionarse "sin razón".

Entrenaron hasta que Kabuto les llamó para la hora de comer. Hinata se duchó y al vestirse recordó los presentes que tenía. Se prometió entregarlos más tarde.

Dio un paseo por las afueras de la guarida. Ahora Kabuto confiaba en ella, de todas formas, si llegase a escapar mandarían a Sasuke a por ella. Encontró un árbol con mucha sombra, se sentó apoyando su espalda al tronco y pronto cayó dormida al pensar en todos sus amigos y familiares en Konoha.

"_La brisa llegaba a su rostro de una forma gentil y tranquila. Acompasaba su respiración intentando volver el aire a sus pulmones._

–_Hinata-sama, ¿Seguirá entrenando? –Le preguntó de forma caballerosa y ofreciéndole su blanca mano a la joven para que se pusiera de pie nuevamente._

–_Hai Neji-niisan._

–_Pero usted ya está en su límite. –Intentó convencerla. –Volvamos a la mansión, pronto se hará tarde e Hiashi-sama se enojará si no estamos para la cena._

–_No puedo rendirme. –Dijo testaruda levantándose por sí sola, tambaleándose un poco e iniciando su pose de pelea._

_Neji soltó un suspiro y la miró solamente. "3… 2… 1…" Y como se lo esperaba, Hinata cayó al suelo totalmente dormida, agotada._

–_Vamos Hinata-sama. Yo siempre estaré con usted cuidando y protegiéndole."_

–¡Neji-niisan! –Gritó al despertar con gruesas lágrimas brotándole de sus ojos.

Miró su entorno, la puesta de sol indicaba que había dormido la mayor parte de la tarde. Corriendo volvió a la guarida, todavía necesitaba enviar sus presentes.

Encontró al Uchiha peleando verbalmente con Suigetsu y sin detener su carrera le pidió que fuese a las afueras de la guarida para hablar algo a solas con él.

Los dos chicos quedaron callados mirando el pasillo por el cual Hinata se perdió de vista. Salieron del shock una vez Suigetsu mostró una enorme sonrisa de tiburón.

–Eh, Hinata-chan se te declarará. –Dijo con pesar. –Qué injusta es la vida, yo quería a Hinata-chan para mí.

–Tsk. –Hoy era San Valentín, Hinata quería hablar a solas con él… Todo era muy raro.

–Si Hinata-chan no se te declara hoy ten por seguro que intentaré a cualquier modo conquistarla. –Dijo burlonamente. –No miento Sasuke…

Era obvio que Hinata no se le declararía, de otra manera no hablaría a los cuatro vientos que se reunirían. Pero la idea de que Suigetsu estuviese viéndolos desde lejos, asegurándose que Hinata no le quería era un duro golpe a su ego.

No dejaría a Suigetsu el camino libre. Pero cómo haría que desde lejos entendiesen que Hinata se le estaba declarando.

No sabía, pero algo debía ocurrírsele en el trayecto a las afueras de la guarida.

.

-0-

.

–Ok. ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo bastante cerca. Asustándola y provocándole un sonrojo muy visible.

–Eh… Po-Por favor Sasu-Sasuke-kun. –Estaba nerviosa. De alguna forma su negra e intensa mirada la ponía así. Ahora tenía toda la atención del Uchiha sobre ella y eso la hacía sentir pequeña. –¡Quiero enviar estos a Konoha! –Terminó soltando rápido.

Hubo un silencio por un momento. Hinata que tenía los ojos cerrados se asustó por la posible reacción de Sasuke sobre ello.

Se escuchó un "Puff" y apareció un halcón de mediano tamaño –Para los que invocaba Sasuke este era mediano.-

–Ok. Dime para quiénes son.

–Hai. –Asintió con una linda sonrisa. –Eh… El pastel es para todos mis amigos. Puede mandárselo a Shino-kun.

–Hn. –El halcón estuvo dispuesto a iniciar su vuelo con la caja y el pastel amarrados al él cuando Hinata recordó el corazón. Pero Sasuke ya se estaba llendo.

–¡Espera!

Sasuke detuvo su andar y dio la vuelta para escuchar lo que la Hyuga tendría para decirle. Cuando vio un sonrojo que comenzó a tomar más y más color en su cara se extrañó un momento.

Cuando Hinata bajó la mirada intentando no mirarle directamente a los ojos se asustó. Esas reacciones las conocía desde pequeño… Pero _"Es imposible"_ pensó.

–Sasuke-k-kun… Yo quería… –Era muy difícil pedirle que enviase otro halcón con aquel corazón de chocolate para su ex-amigo según él.

Simplemente extendió el chocolate hacia él para que lo recibiera y enviase al rubio. Sus palabras no salían, pero estaba segura que Sasuke entendería.

Pasó un momento… Un momento muy largo y no sentía movimiento alguno por parte del Uchiha. _"Quizás se enojó"_ pensó Hinata.

De un momento a otro sintió que el chocolate era recibido. Se sintió muy reconfortada porque Sasuke la había entendido.

Levantó su aperlada mirada mientras un "Gracias" se formaba en sus labios.

–Gra-…

Pero este fue interrumpido al ver al Uchiha ¡Comiéndose el chocolate!

–Sasu…ke…

El aludido la miró fijamente. Se le acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de su oído para susurrarle.

–Sinceramente no me gusta lo dulce… –La chica solo ahogó un suspiro. –Pero contigo siempre hago una excepción.

Uchiha se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Hinata seguía petrificada, salió inmediatamente de su transe al sentir los finos labios del Uchiha apoderándose de los suyos.

-.-.-.-

Ok. Ahora sí estoy añadiendo más romanticismo. La trama le faltan muchas cosas. Como siempre dejo el capítulo en lo mejor jeje. Gracias por esperar el fic, sus reviews me sirven mucho para seguir escribiendo más SasuHina.

Ya no estoy de vacaciones, espero poder retomar mis compromisos con ustedes de subir pronto las actualizaciones, nuevos videos en Youtube SasuHina y ahora comenzaré a escribir fics de Kuroshituji / (¡Véanla, se las recomiendo!)

*Nota: Esa es una canción para molestar a dos personas de manera amorosa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 9:

Con los ojos bastante abiertos observaba las finas facciones del Uchiha al besarla.

Sí. La estaba besando.

Lentamente cerró sus ojos. Por acto de inercia correspondió a aquellos voraces labios que la degustaban como si fuera un manjar.

Aquellos finos y suaves labios del Uchiha que no probaba ya hace mucho tiempo. Cuando él se separó para apreciarla bien observó la cara algo atontada de la Hyuga con los labios aún estirados haciendo que Sasuke sonriera un momento.

Cuando Hinata ya volvió de su trance un sonrojo grande inundó completamente su cara al ver la sonrisa socarrona que mostraba el Uchiha. Se sintió tonta, Sasuke solo estaba jugando. Dispuesta a irse corriendo se dio la vuelta.

Mas cuando Sasuke pudo notar ese cambio de actitud en ella sin pensarlo dos veces le afirmó del brazo derecho y jalándola hacia él la abrazó de espaldas.

–Lo siento. –Susurró el Uchiha al oído de la oji luna. –Creí que te veías tierna.

Eso fue más que suficiente como para desmayar a la pobre Hinata que cayó rendida a los brazos fuertes de Sasuke completamente dormida.

Tomándola delicadamente en brazos la condujo hasta su habitación y esperó al lado de ella hasta que despertase por lo menos.

"_Había ido a reunirse con ella como lo pidió. Sentía cerca el chakra de Suigetsu espiándoles. "Hinata de seguro cocinó algo y necesita enviárselo a alguien en Konoha" había pensado._

_No se equivocó._

_Envió el pastel con su halcón y la miró un momento más para asegurarse de que no le faltase nada. "De seguro tiene algo para Naruto"._

_Nuevamente acertó._

_La chica le hiso detener su marcha de vuelta a la guarida. Se avergonzó y evitó mirarle "Pensará que estoy enojado" se dijo. Luego recordó que Suigetsu les seguía mirando. Si lograba que Suigetsu creyese que se le había declarado no se acercaría a la Hyuga._

_Necesitaba lograrlo. El solo pensar que Suigetsu y Hinata podrían hacer… Uhh, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal el solo imaginarlo. No permitiría que eso sucediese __nunca__._

_Al ver el corazón en las manos de Hinata tuvo una muy buena idea. Lo tomó y degustó con una masticada pequeña. No le gustaba lo dulce, pero aquel chocolate era realmente exquisito._

_Comió más y más. A lo lejos podía sentir el chakra de Suigetsu algo alborotado. "De seguro está enojado" pensó divertido._

–_Gra-. –Escuchó decir a la Hyuga por un momento._

_Las facciones de sorpresa en aquella pequeña cara le parecieron divertidas._

–_Sasu…ke…_

_Recordó la frase que Shisui, amigo de Itachi en su infancia le enseñó para conquistar a una chica. Se acercó hasta la pequeña ojiperla y susurró aquella frase. Hinata estaba sorprendida aun, para despertarla se le ocurrió besarla, solo iba a ser un momento._

_Pero cuando probó nuevamente esos carnosos labios no pudo parar. Pronto fue correspondido por Hinata y un pequeño calorcito se formó en su estómago. Una rica sensación en su pecho. Quiso seguir e identificar el qué de esas sensaciones pero el chakra de Suigetsu alejándose lo hiso volver a la realidad dando por terminado el roce de labios."_

–Hnn… –Escuchó quejar a Hinata. Moviéndose en aquellas finas sábanas.

Su oscuro mirar se posó en el bulto que era Hinata en su cama.

–Sasuke-kun… –Escuchó susurrar bajo y pudo notar cómo su pulso se aceleraba.

Decidió salir un momento e ir a mojarse la cara para controlar su pulso ahora acelerado. Encontrándose con el peliblanco en el camino.

.

-0-

.

Abrió de a poco sus verdes ojos. Se encontraba en su departamento al parecer. Intentó despertar mejor sobándose sus ojos, pero un inmenso y terrible dolor agudo en su cabeza la hiso recostarse nuevamente.

–Aah, ¡duele! –Se quejaba mientras afirmaba su cabeza.

–Hn… ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estás bien?

Una voz que a sus oídos llegó como el peor de los estruendos estaba a su lado. No podía reconocer a nadie. Solo sentía aquel punzante dolor.

–¡Duele! –Gritó.

–Tranquila Sakura-chan, se te pasará. –Intentaba calmar.

–¿Na-Naruto? –Preguntó extrañada al ver la melena rubia.

–Descansa Sakura-chan, eso te pasa por beber demasiado. –Dijo ofreciéndole un vaso y una pastilla.

Más tranquila tomó la pastilla en sus manos, luego la colocó en su lengua. Tragó toda el agua, estaba sedienta. Se recostó y quedó completamente dormida en pocos segundos.

Al despertar nuevamente ya estaba todo completamente oscuro. Buscó con la mirada al rubio Uzumaki, pero no lo encontró.

Perezosamente se levantó y encima de la mesa había una nota y un pote de ramen instantáneo.

"_Sakura-chan:_

_Ayer en la fiesta no sé qué te ocurrió, pero estabas bastante triste. Todos nos preocupamos por ti. Tsunade-obaachan te llevó con ella y al parecer hablaron mucho entre tragos. Bebiste mucho, igual que la vieja._

_Shizune-neechan me vino a buscar y me encargó que te trajera a tu departamento. Ella se llevó a Tsunade-obaachan._

_Me pediste que me quedara junto a ti. Susurraste algo como "Ella no te tendrá a ti por lo menos". Algún día me explicas eso… Te dejo este ramen para que comas algo por lo menos._

_Uzumaki Naruto"_

Por un momento una sonrisa había aparecido en las facciones de la pelirosa al leer la nota. Pero se asombró al leer la frase que "dijo".

–No puede ser… –¿Qué le habría dicho a Tsunade?

.

-0-

.

Se sentía tan cómoda y calentita acostada ahí. No sabía qué había pasado ni cuánto tiempo, pero sabía que estaba en su cama. Y no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Estaba aún con los ojos cerrados. Sintiéndose cómoda y a gusto ahí. El olor masculino llegó a su nariz. Se removió un poco en aquella cama. Aquel olor le gustaba, era muy atrayente.

Una rara pero rica sensación le invadió cerca de su vientre. Un calor en su pecho. Suspiró.

–Hnn…

Estaba segura que esa no era su cama. Ese olor solo podía ser de…

–Sasuke-kun… –Susurró bajo sonriendo y durmiéndose al acto.

Despertó nuevamente al escuchar los rugidos de su estómago por comida. Supuso que ya todo estaba oscuro. Quiso levantarse pero un brazo la tenía prisionera. Ahogó un gemido al adivinar el dueño de aquel brazo.

–S-Sasuke-k-kun… T-tengo hambre… –Dijo intentando darse la vuelta para despertar al moreno.

Dormido o no, Sasuke no la soltaba ni un centímetro. Al removerse para estar frente al chico Uchiha sin darse cuenta despertó con sus movimientos y curvas algunas sensaciones en ciertas partes del cuerpo del moreno. De un movimiento rápido se posicionó sobre la Hyuga para mirarla detenidamente.

Hinata gimió de la sorpresa.

–Qué haces.

–Y-yo… T-tengo hambre. –Susurró tierna e inconscientemente cerca de los labios del Uchiha.

Sasuke gruñó.

–No entiendo… –Confesó Sasuke mirándola detenidamente a los ojos.

–Q-qué…

–¿Qué es lo que siento? –Susurró acercando sus labios a los labios de Hinata. ¿Por qué solo contigo? –Hinata suspiró y él tomó aire un momento, pero al volverla a mirar. –¿Y por qué no me puedo controlar…?

Finalizó antes de darle un beso. Un pequeño rose de labios. Se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse.

–Y-yo… No lo sé. Pero cuando estoy con usted… Yo… –Dijo totalmente avergonzada, con un sonrojo en su cara.

–Tú qué…

–Te quiero cerca.

Iban a comenzar un nuevo beso pero el gruñido de hambre en Hinata fue fuerte. Sasuke sonrió y Hinata avergonzada cerró los ojos fuertemente.

–Vamos, debes comer.

.

-0-

.

"_Abrió sus oscuros ojos y sintió que algo le faltaba. Con el sueño todavía en su cara tanteo por inercia el espacio vacío a su lado en la cama._

–_Hina… –Llamó._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de su acción despertó abruptamente. Estaba en un lugar que no pudo identificar. Pero sentía una calidez hogareña desprender de aquel lugar._

_Por la puerta apareció la figura de Hinata solo cubierta por una gran camisa que estaba seguro, era de él._

_Hinata soltó una dulce risita al verlo._

–_¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun?_

–_Yo… –No tenía palabras para la imagen de Hinata tan… Linda frente suyo._

_No dio crédito a sus ojos cuando observó a la chica acercarse lentamente con un pequeño sonrojo y le abrasó. Él continuaba atónito a lo que sucedía, pero pudo volver a la realidad cuando sintió los cálidos labios de la morena en los suyos._

–_Buenos días Sasuke-kun. –Susurró la morena contra sus labios._

_La tomó por las muñecas e invirtieron posiciones. Ahora él encima de ella._

–_Buenos días. –Respondió con la voz completamente ronca. Absorbido por el deseo se acercó lo suficiente para iniciar un apasionado beso._

–_Hinata… –Susurraba mientras repartía hambrientos besos en su cuello._

–_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…"_

–¿Sasuke-kun?

Despertó nuevamente, mirando a todos lados pudo notar estar en la guarida. A su lado Hinata con un gran sonrojo y cara de preocupación tocándole la frente.

–Hn. Qué...

–Estabas algo afiebrado y repetías… M-mi nombre. –Respondió tímida.

–Oh.

Sus miradas quedaron un largo rato conectadas. La puerta se abrió abruptamente por Kabuto que sorprendió a los dos jóvenes a punto de iniciar un...

–¡Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san no está! ¡Sasu… Oh… –Dijo sorprendido.

–¡Kyah! –Gimió la Hyuga antes de caer completamente inconsciente en el pecho del Uchiha.

–Yo no sabía del romance –Comenzó, Sasuke levantó una ceja en señal de incomprensión. –que mantenían ustedes. Aunque sospechaba algo, por lo de la vez que Hinata-san pudo haber estado embarazada. –Explicó.

–Hmp.

–No estoy seguro, pero Orochimaru-sama no está en contra esto.

.

-0-

.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su consulta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

–Pase. –Ordenó y la verde puerta de hospital se abrió.

–Permiso.

Sakura levantó su mirada topándose con unos blanquecinos ojos que le recordaron a…

–Hinata…

–No. Mi nombre es Hanabi. –Corrigió la menor.

–Oh perdón, solo pensé en voz alta.

–Hn. Haruno Sakura-san, supe que usted participó de la misión en busca de mi hermana ¿Es cierto eso?

–H-hai. –Afirmó algo confundida por la mención de aquella misión pasada. Recordando de paso la escena que su clon presenció.

–Necesito saber el paradero de Hinata. –Pidió con voz suave.

–La verdad no sabemos dónde está ella ahora.

–¿Entonces cómo ella envió el pastel esa vez?

–Con un halcón de Uchiha Sasuke. –La mención del nombre la hiso con bastante dolor. Hasta Hanabi quién no entendía nada pudo notarlo.

–¿A quién le llegan los halcones?

–A Shino.

–Oh, el chico Aburame. –Concluyó. –Gracias, adiós.

–Adiós.

Recordó la noche que presenció su clon al dejar la carta. Sasuke abrasando fuerte y protectoramente el cuerpo dormido de Hinata y sintió celos. Celos de lo que ella siempre soñó se volviese realidad en otra… En Hinata, quién jamás había puesto un poco de su empeño en acercarse a Sasuke.

–Hn… –Suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a atender en su consulta.

.

-0-

.

"–_¡Hinata!. –Escuchaba una voz desde lejos llamándola._

–_¿Q-quién?_

–_¡Hinata ayúdame! –La voz era de…_

–_¡Hanabi! –Descubrió. –¡¿Dónde estás nee-chan?! –Miraba a todos lados._

_Se encontraba en un bosque. Uno que jamás había visto. Solo estaba ella, pero la voz de Hanabi…_

–_¡Vuelve! –El grito era desesperado._

_Podía escucharla. Se internó en el bosque sin pensarlo dos veces activando su Byakugan, pero por más que intentaba no encontraba a nadie._

_Estaba sola ahí._

_Una mano sosteniendo su hombro la hiso dar vuelta rápidamente. Sasuke la miraba serio pero con algo de tristeza._

–_¿Sasuke-kun?_

–_Ven conmigo. –Sugirió el moreno extendiéndole la mano._

_Estaba por tomar la blanca mano del Uchiha pero…_

–_¡Hinata! –La voz de Naruto esta vez se hiso presente._

–_Naruto-kun. –Susurró algo confundida._

_Sasuke la miró algo enojado._

–_¿Naruto?_

–_¡Hinata!_

–_K-kiba-kun._

–_¡Hinata! –Todos sus amigos de la aldea la llamaban, podía sentirlo._

–_Hinata… –Sasuke le miraba detenidamente. –Vamos. –El moreno comenzó a andar y ella a punto de seguirlo. Pero las voces del otro las llamándola seguían._

_Sasuke detuvo su andar al notar que ella no lo seguía. Se dio la media vuelta sin dejar de mirarla._

–_Decide. –Dijo serio. –Ellos o yo."_

Con sudor cubriendo sus facciones despertó. Sus cabellos completamente apegados a la piel mojada. Intentaba regular la respiración, miró a su alrededor, Sasuke no se encontraba en la habitación.

No tenía la menor idea de qué podría significar todo aquello, pero la asustaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White Love

Capítulo 10:

Cansada, exhausta y a penas caminando a paso lento llegaba Sakura a su departamento.

–¡Saku-chan! –Escuchó a la distancia. Un pequeño pelinegro se le acercaba excediendo su máximo de potencia al correr hacia la ninja médico. Con sus pequeños y regordetes brazos abiertos pedía un abrazo que no fue negado por la Haruno una vez el pequeño llegó a su lado.

–Hola Sakura. –Saludo la madre.

–Kurenai-sensei… Hace mucho tiempo no la veía. ¿Cómo ha estado?

–Bien, este pequeño me da mucha tarea durante el día. –El pequeño Asuma entendió a lo que su madre se refería recordando que en la mañana había roto más de un jarrón persiguiendo un pequeño gatito por la casa.

–Ya veo.

–¿Y Hinata-chan, cuándo vuelve? –Pronunció tiernamente el pequeño mirando suplicante a la de ojos jade.

–¿Eh?

–Oh, es que Asu-chan se enteró que fuiste a esa misión a rescatarla y desde ese día solo quería verte para preguntarte de ella. La extraña mucho…

–Hn… Yo creo que pronto volverá Hinata, ella está en una misión importante ahora.

El pequeño después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, deshizo el abrazo contento con la respuesta y tomando la mano de su madre se alejó hablando mil y una cosas de Hinata.

Naruto, que iba en dirección a Ichiraku, al verla le saludó efusivamente invitándola con un grito a una cita en el local. Todos los presentes en la escena comenzaron a cuchichear sobre un supuesto romance entre ellos dos sonrojándola al imaginarse con Naruto de pareja.

Encolerizada y algo confundida con sus pensamientos se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el rubio y le propinó un golpe que lo mandó a volar justo hasta la entrada del local, la gente al instante se congeló y decidió irse.

Suspirando, arreglándose el cabello detrás de la oreja para alejar su repentino calor en la cara se puso en marcha hasta llegar donde el Uzumaki yacía en el suelo algo inconsciente aún.

–Vamos, ¿entrarás o no?

Y como si de magia se tratase, Naruto se levantó rápido y sonriente invitándola a acceder al local.

–¡Si Sakura-chan!

–Hn… No tienes remedio… –Suspiró sonriendo.

.

-0-

.

Entrenaban juntos, podía sentir que cada vez mejoraba mucho más en su nivel de taijutsu, de hecho no era ni necesario siquiera activar su Byakugan para sentir la presencia de su enemigo (en esos casos Sasuke). En los momentos de descanso aprovechaban para relajarse, pero aunque los dos sean personas completamente introvertidas y calladas la mayoría del tiempo, igual terminaban hablando sobre sí mismos e incluso bromear, y entre tanta broma siempre terminaban en besos y abrasos.

Ya no se sentía sola, alguien la esperaba cada vez que volvía a la guarida, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Kabuto... Nada como en la mansión Hyuga, donde a nadie le importaba realmente nadie. Es verdad que Ko, a Hanabi y su padre la esperaban cuando volvía, pero el ambiente de bienvenida era muy distinto.

Ese mismo día -recordaba Hinata-, había hecho demasiado calor y Sasuke se había quitado su camisa para entrenar más cómodo. Sin sentirlo, el día pasó volando y al lado del lago se encontraban mirando la puesta de sol descansando. Se había acostado sobre el rico pasto y de la nada siente su cuerpo erizarse al ser tocada por el agua helada del lago. Sasuke comenzó una guerra de agua que terminó con los dos completamente empapados, cuando Hinata estornudó Sasuke decidió parar el juego entregándole su camisa a ella para que se calentase con algo su frío cuerpo. Temblaba mientras caminaba detrás del pelinegro hacia la guarida, de la nada observó como en cámara lenta el momento en que Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y la tomó en brazos llevándola como si de una princesa se tratase enrojeciéndola a más no poder.

Al verlos llegar Kabuto le preparó una medicina ante un posible resfriado, al darle las gracias al chico, Juugo la tomó con delicadeza y llevó hasta el baño donde una bañera llena de agua calentita y relajante la esperaba, agradeciendo de nuevo.

Al volver, con una bata a la pieza que compartía con Sasuke como todas las noches desde aquella vez para irse a dormir.

Juntos.

Hinata sentía cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo la vergüenza de estar al lado de un hombre, y más que eso… De estar con Sasuke a su lado.

Suspiró algo rendida. Era muy complicado definir aquello, solo… Existía.

Y sentía que poco a poco se estaba enamorando.

Toc, toc.

–Humm… –La puerta fue tocada unas veces. Se colocó de nuevo su bata y abrió lentamente, para su sorpresa era. –Suigetsu-kun…

–Hola… Hi-Hinata-chan…

–¿Qué o-ocurre?

–Es que yo… Quería decirte algo.

–¿Pasa algo malo? –Suigetsu le tomó las manos.

–N-no. Solo… Hinata-chan tú, me atraes.

–Y-yo… –Esto si era una sorpresa.

–Es tu forma de ser tan tierna la que me atrae a ti, pero no te preocupes, solo quería que lo supieras antes de… Bueno, yo… Me iré en busca de alguien a quien extraño, y antes de irme quería que supieras… Haa –Suspiró nervioso aún. –Es muy difícil…

–¿Qué es difícil? –Le preguntó interrumpiéndoles con su penetrante mirada oscura clavada en sus ojos.

–N-nada… –Intentó aclarar Hinata.

–Me voy, Sasuke.

–Entiendo, adiós. –Dio un estrechón de manos y como si nada entró a la habitación.

–Suigetsu-kun, espero que encuentres a la persona que buscas, seas muy feliz y verte nuevamente.

Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo y por un momento se sintió mal de no darse cuenta antes de los sentimientos de aquel chico de cabellos albinos.

Al entrar Hinata en aquella habitación vio a Sasuke sentado en la cama mirando al suelo, algo pensativo. Ella comenzó a cambiarse.

–Por cierto… Te veías bien con mi camisa.

En ese momento estaba de espaldas a ella, pero supo que debía estar sufriendo un enrojecimiento en sus blancas mejillas.

–G-gracias…

–Hn…

Ya se preparaban para dormir cuando Sasuke de la nada la toma por el codo y la empuja atrayéndola hacia su masculino cuerpo. Hinata, de la sorpresa no pudo ni siquiera chillar o protestar. Simplemente de un segundo a otro estaba a punto de acostarse y luego se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del Uchiha. Su cara se puso roja al instante.

–Q-Qu… –Pero Sasuke unió rápido y con poca delicadeza sus labios con los suyos.

Esta actitud tan repentina no era propia de alguien como él. No entendía qué ocurría, pero ese sí era Sasuke.

Sus blancas manos intentaron forcejear contra su duro pecho intentando formar alguna palabra coherente, mas él, no perdiendo ni un segundo entró su lengua a su boca comenzando una danza torturante y exquisita.

Poco a poco sentía que perdía fuerzas y se rendía ante tal hombre.

Tal como comenzó, se acabó. Aquel beso inició rápido y terminó igual, necesitaban aire y un pequeño hilo de baba les unía. Hinata abrió los ojos y pudo ver directamente los ojos de aquel chico sobre ella. Estos ojos se veían igual de intensos que aquella vez… Esa noche en la que ellos…

–¿Sasuke-kun…? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

Mas nada salía de los finos labios del Uchiha, por unos momentos, hasta que…

–Hinata… Tú… –Sus oscuros ojos no dejaban de mirarla, en ningún momento. –Me vuelves loco. –Un adorable sonrojo apareció en la blanca cara del menor de los Uchiha y la sorpresa invadió la de ella. –Yo te… quiero para mí.

Hinata estaba segura que algo debió ocurrirle al chico como para que dijese algo así… ¡Y en esa situación! Se levantó un poco para mirarle mejor.

–¿Por qu…?

Mas Sasuke no la dejó seguir hablando iniciando lento y seductor un nuevo beso apasionado. Mientras se besaban Sasuke tomó la camisa de dormir de Hinata levantándola para sacársela, una vez fuera la prenda, se iba a quitar su camisa ahora, pero las temblorosas manos de Hinata le interrumpieron.

Cuando la miró interrogante ella solo respondió.

–E-es que yo…

–Hn. Hazlo.

Y esa fue la autorización, ahora ella le desvestía a él. Mientras hacía esto, él inició un camino de besos cortos desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos ahora desnudos empujándola hasta recostarla nuevamente.

Suspiros de aire caliente salían de la boca de la Hyuga ante tal situación creada. Sasuke la miraba en todo momento a los ojos poniéndola más nerviosa y ansiosa.

Con sus hábiles manos tocaba todo el terreno desnudo del cuerpo de Hinata, con su suaves labios se deleitaba lamiendo y chupando de los voluminosos senos de su _mujer_.

Sí, dije de su _mujer_. Porque él la quería para sí mismo.

Un Uchiha jamás comparte lo suyo. Hinata era suya… Y él era de ella.

Un gemido de sorpresa dio la Hyuga al sentir las manos de Sasuke intentarle sacar su pequeño short.

–¡Ah! –Chilló cuando Sasuke terminó de retirar la segunda prenda.

–No estés nerviosa… No haremos nada que no hayamos hecho antes.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –Gimió al sentir dos dedos frotando suavemente su intimidad.

Él lentamente se acercó hasta su oído hasta susurrarle seductora y roncamente.

–Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre.

De la nada le bajó las bragas y cuando Hinata iba a protestar por cualquier cosa se quedó petrificada cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke en su intimidad.

–Sasu… N-no…

Pero nada escuchó el Uchiha que con su boca saboreo como un manjar los fluidos de la joven que se gemía exquisitamente a los oídos de él. Cuando Hinata se vino supo que era el momento y bajándose los pantalones y sus bóxer con él, entró en la chica de una sola estocada certera y firme haciéndola chillar entre el dolor y la excitación.

Para acallar los dulces gemidos de su pequeña amante iniciaron un beso infinito que pronto ayudó a acallar sus propios gemidos. Sus caderas se movían en una perfecta sincronización, sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente acomodados, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro.

Tomó sus largas piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros haciendo más placenteros sus embistes. Pronto sintió cómo la intimidad de ella le apretaba, Hinata se había venido nuevamente. Sin perder nada de tiempo la giró quedando "en cuatro", al momento en que ella se dio cuenta él entró firmemente por detrás hasta que después de un último beso, juntos llegaron al tan preciado clímax.

Abrasados se encontraban intentando acompasar la respiración.

–Cuando te vi con Suigetsu… –Comenzó el Uchiha. –Yo sabía de sus sentimientos por ti. –Eso la sorprendió mucho. –Pero no puedo… No puedo simplemente verte con otro. Tú… Me haces sentir cosas raras.

–¿Co-Cosas raras?

–Sí. Tú eres mía… –Sasuke se acercó lentamente para darle nuevamente un beso, pero Hinata se lo negó.

–O sea que h-hiciste… Hicimos –Corrigió. –,t-todo esto… ¿Porque Suigetsu-kun se me confesó?

El silencio en Sasuke se lo dijo todo. ¡Qué boba!

Ella creía que Sasuke… Sentía algo por ella, en cambio, él creyó que se iría con Suigetsu solo por confesársele.

–Y-yo soy una tonta.

–Eh… ¡No! –Intentó tomarla de la mano, pero Hinata se levantó algo enojada.

–Y-yo no soy propiedad de nadie Sasuke Uchiha. No soy tu juguete.

–Estás entendiendo mal. –Sasuke activó su Sharingan.

–¿Por qué? –Hinata activó el Byakugan.

Al segundo él la estaba arrinconando contra la pared y su propio cuerpo, a solo escasos centímetros de unir sus bocas.

–Porque yo te amo.

Hinata soltó un gemido.

–Eres la única chica que en la que me he fijado, eres capaz de enojarme en un momento. Me pongo nervioso, no me salen palabras coherentes. Aunque yo sea callado, cuando estoy contigo solo quiero hablarte. Siento cosas en mi panza. –Sasuke se intenta referir a las mariposas. –Quiero besarte, abrasarte… Por siempre.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta la besó.


End file.
